Storms
by ScytheGirlKana
Summary: Kings and Queens, Fallen angels and gods. This was now her normal life, whether she knew it or not. Join Rai and her 'Sister' Indigo on their journey through the Blues and the Grand Line, where nothing is as it seems! OCs. Rated T for safety LuffyXoc OcX? Last pairing to be decided later Temporary Hiatus
1. Chapter 1

_** Okay Guys, this is my new fic, it starts out slow, but picks up. I'm trying out this new style of writing, so tell me if you like it! I'll have a poll on my account later on for pairings.**_

_**Disclaimer!:**_

_**Rai: ScytheGirl does not own shit, except for me, Indigo (who will appear later) and Yuriko. **_

_**Prologue Arc **_

_**Chapter One – Introduction**_

It started with a thought. A not-so ordinary thought as I stared out the window, looking out at the sea, the sounds of my sister's gardening hoe hitting the ground a nice background noise to my thoughts. I started to think as I waited eagerly for the storm to arrive so that I could stand on the roof of the house I was in, letting the rain wash away all troubles and pains.

"What am I doing here?" I mumbled to myself, staring out the windows with my eyes glazed over. What was I doing, sitting here in this small cottage on a small island off of the coast of Japan when I desperately wanted to go on an adventure and explore. You see, I love the thrill of adventure, not knowing where you're going next, and not knowing what could happen, whether you die or not.

Many people have told me that I'm going to kill myself one day from my love of adventure, how I stand on the roof of my home (when my sister, Yuriko catches me, preventing me from going up the largest cliff and standing there) when a storm comes. Because I love the thrill of a fight, the adrenaline that rushes throughout my body while sailing out at sea without a map (though this has only happened once, and I was found within a week).

The words dull, normal, and boring have the same definition in my dictionary. Living a normal life without feeling the cold grasp of death, never feeling the thrill of hunting down animals for food without any weapons. Living a normal life is meaningless to me, because I live for adventure. I lose respect for all people who clutch onto their daily schedule, wanted to cling to anything normal, when life itself is nothing _but _normal.

I _live _for the thrill of standing out in the open during a storm, energy crackling in the air, winds howling fiercely, rain biting all exposed skin, and the only light being the flashing of lightning all around, thunder adding onto the growing symphony of noise. I live for those days, the days that I can let everything go; all sadness and pain and sorrow and just… forget, I guess.

Everyone says I'm crazy, to love fighting and adventure and danger as I do, but I say that _they _are crazy. Crazy for not wanting to live life to its fullest. But I digress.

That's why I rushed out of my home and into the garden, grabbing my sister by the shoulders, and begged her to go on an adventure with me. She had agreed, and we spent the next few weeks preparing for our journey, and after visiting mom's grave from its spot in the forest, we had made our way to the boat, ready for our journey. Or, at least, that's what Yuriko tells me, as I can't remember anything about my adoptive mother or father; the only things I know are what Yuriko has told me. Another price to pay was my name, but I paid for a way to protect me on the journey for my sister and me with it.

Now…. This is when my memories of that day start to get really fuzzy. I remember a beautiful woman by the name of Yūko, and her apprentice/part time worker, Watanuki. She told us that she sold wishes, and that she was ready to give us an adventure, and I readily agreed. Everything after that is really fuzzy, and I don't remember much. Actually, my world had gone dark completely when Yuko placed her forefinger on my forehead, and there's just a blank spot from there, until I awoke on my ship, _Dragon's Soul_.

Now, most would say that the moment I awoke on the grand line was the start of my adventure, but I would have to disagree. Granted, that day was a great turning point in my life. It was a new start. I was able to start fresh, and live a new life.

I opened my eyes with a whimper, bright light piercing my eyes, and I briefly wondered why I felt the rocking of a boat. Then I realized that the smell of the sea was all around, and I quickly stood up, looking around wildly. Unfortunately though, this just made my head spin, and I had to kneel on the ground for a moment to catch my breath.

When I stood again, I looked around in a calmer manner. I was on the boat that I had known all my life, having built it with someone (though I couldn't remember who, but I figured it wasn't important) that I had known. I knew the ship like the back of my hand, and could walk it blindfolded. I couldn't help but feel like something was missing as I looked around, but decided to just brush it off. I walked to the railing on the side of the deck, looking at the sea below me.

That's when I remembered. I remembered the woman, Yuko, telling me that I would be taken to the world that I knew as 'One Piece', and would be four years before the series actually started. I stared at the sea, eyes wide. I was going to have an adventure. I smiled wide and nearly jumped out of my skin in excitement. After a little while I calmed down, and heard a groan coming from behind me.

Yuriko.

I turned to see my older sister standing up, looking around in a confused manner.

Her pale pink eyes were framed by white-pink lashes. Her eyes were wide and innocent looking, and when added to her slightly chubby cheeks and cute button-like nose, she gave the impression of a child, even though she was fifteen. Her white-pink locks framed her face, the bulk of her hair held in a ponytail. She was roughly five foot eight, a whole five inches taller than me, but she was also farther along in her growth than I, by three years.

She had an hourglass-like figure, her hips wide and boobs large as well, though she didn't like to show this off. She was an excellent fighter despite her….erm…'assets', as she sometimes called them. She had no trouble with fighting, generally using long range weapons, but proficient in short range as well. Granted she wasn't very good of a fighter, having never been around when I fought and never going hunting with me, but she still knew her way around a gun, that's for sure.

She was pale, and no matter how much time she spent in the sun she never tanned, her skin staying a nice porcelain white color. She wore a white tank top with a black X on it, and a black pair of pants, and no shoes, as she hated shoes very much.

For some reason she looked a lot like me, despite the fact that she's not my real sister. I remember finding her in the woods, making flower crowns while humming. I remember being with someone but….. Once again I couldn't remember.

I shook my head to clear my thoughts right before she caught sight of me, and she smiled, walking over and ruffling my hair.

"Well, at least we got to keep the boat that you and dad built, eh?" She asked, and the confusion that I felt must have been apparent, as she tilted her head, frowning. "What's wrong sis?" She asked, and it was my turn to frown.

"Riko…. Who are you talking about?" I asked, completely confused. "I only grew up with you." I said, looking up at her in confusion.

Her eyes went wide, and then went back to normal, cursing loudly. "What do you remember?" She asked, her hands on my shoulders, looking down at me.

I frowned, and tried to remember. "Well, there was that witch that was really pretty, and her name was Yuko, I think. We were out in the woods for some reason, and when we got there she granted my wish of adventure."

Yuriko sighed, hanging her head, before catching sight something, closing her mouth, which had been open as she was going to speak. She picked the paper up, and once she realized that there were two papers, and she handed one to me.

_Rai-Chan,_

_ I have granted your wish for adventure, and you are now in the world that you call 'One Piece'. How and when your adventure starts is up to you, not your sister. You each have your own role to play in days to come, so please say your goodbyes and prepare your bags (which are near you) for departure within the next week. The price that you paid for your wish was the memories of your adoptive mother and father, who you will not remember because I have taken those memories. You also paid for a way to protect yourself on your own and so you were given a devil fruit to protect yourself. You paid for this with your name, and so I have given you a new one. The power I have given you is a Devil Fruit._

_ You will find a couple of books in your bag, one is a book on Devil Fruit. Throw your old clothing over the side of the ship, because you would get many questions on the old clothing. _

_Yuko-San_

By the time I was finished reading the letter, my hands were shaking. I methodically folded the letter, slipping it in my pocket and looked around for the bag that was mentioned in the letter. When I spotted it, I grabbed it and walked down the steps that led to under the deck, and into the bedroom that was there. I thanked the fact that I could walk the ship blindfolded, and quickly found the bedroom to change in. Once I was finished changing, I walked back up onto the deck, and strode silently onto the figurehead of the ship, staring out at the sea with blank eyes.

I threw my clothes over the side of the ship, letting the tank top, jeans and sneakers sink into the salty depths of the sea. I thought over many things. I thought over how Yuriko and I look alike, even though we're not related. Our face shape, and eye shape were the same, as well as our hair color. She had pale pink eyes, while I had ocean blue eyes with a wisp of gold near the iris though, one of the things that were different about us.

Then, almost without my own consent, my lips started to move, words flowing from my mouth in the form of a melody.

_One sails the seas_

_Of life_

_And believes _

_The storms will lead you_

_Home_

_(We Walk _

_We fall_

_We learn _

_We fail_

_We stand_

_We fight_

_We help_

_Hate_

_Listen_

_And go_

_Love_

_We dive_

_We dance_

_We laugh_

_Bloom_

_Amaze_

_We hope_

_We pray_

_Leave pass)_

_I live in a dream_

_With open eyes I breathe _

_Again_

_I see all you fears_

_Together we can feel_

_(I feel) we can heal_

_And take the road less traveled o_

_To here in the new_

_Like diamonds we will shine_

_(We shine) we will rise_

_Two hearts, where souls are free again_

_We live!_

_We sail the sea of life_

_And believe_

_The storms _

_Will_

_Lead _

_Us _

_Home._

_These open roads will call us with the promise_

_We walk the earth alone_

_(We walk_

_We fall_

_We learn_

_We fall_

_We stand_

_We fight_

_We help_

_Hate _

_Listen_

_And go_

_Love _

_We dive_

_We dance_

_We laugh_

_Bloom _

_Amaze _

_We hope_

_We pray_

_Leave _

_Pass_

_We walk_

_We fall)_

_This dream is a universe_

_And every soul shines _

_Where the darkness turns into light_

_I take you to fly with me_

_And follow the way_

_There will always be a new day_

The last words of the song fell from my lips, and my lips slowly closed to form a tight line, the last notes ringing in the air. My bangs covered my face, hiding my eyes from my sister's sight as I looked back at her, sobbing as she stared at me. I couldn't figure out why, but I brushed it off.

"Yuriko." I said slowly and simply, getting my crying sister's attention. "I know that you got the same message from Yuko. I know that we must part within the next week, and that we must say our goodbyes." I said slowly, the smell of a storm all around. There were dark clouds on the horizon, right towards where we were headed, but I knew we wouldn't outrun it. The wind was carrying it too fast.

"Yeah, I know." She sobbed, not looking at me.

"Look at me." I said simply, and she looked up with tears in her eyes.

"This is my promise to you Yuriko." I said simply, voice thick with emotion. "Even though we aren't blood sisters, you are still my sister in all the ways that count." I said, and she sobbed again, staring at me as thunder boomed and lightning cracked in the distance.

"We will always be Nakama, no matter what. Even if you join a pirate crew that I'm not on, we will always be Nakama." I said, a tear rolling down my cheek, and I was thankful that my bangs were long enough to hide my face from her. "Even when fate rips us apart." I added quietly, and I didn't know if she had even heard me.

I felt hands spin me around, and I was pressed into my elder sister's chest, and we both sobbed, holding on to each other, saying our goodbyes mentally.

"I promise to always protect you little sis, even if we're seas apart." She mumbled into my hair, and I sobbed, holding onto her.

After a long while we separated, and with a gasp she looked at the oncoming storm, quickly picking up her pack and throwing things wildly in it. I followed suit, and within a few minutes we were standing on the boat, staring out at the incoming storm.

"Can we survive it?" Yuriko whispered, and I didn't dare turn to her.

"Survive it? Yes." I said, and she sighed in relief, before I interrupted her. "Make it uninjured and in the same place? No." I said, dashing her hopes. She grabbed my hand, and I held onto hers tightly, just before the storm hit.

I whimpered in pain as I sat up all too quickly for my injured body. I looked around wildly, studying the white walls with pale pink and lilac trim, small flowers painted just above the trim in pale baby blue and soft mint green colors. I was in a fine bed with orchid purple silk sheets and blankets. There was a fine cherry-wood dresser next to me, and on it sat a glass and a pitcher full of water.

I looked down at myself to see that my torso was wrapped in bandages, as were my arms and part of my legs. A light touch to my head confirmed that there were bandages wrapped around my forehead as well. I frowned, wondering what had happened.

I paused when the door creaked open, a woman that was roughly my sister's height walking in. She smiled gently at me, handing me a tray with a bowl of soup and a loaf of bread on it, a glass of what looked like milk on it as well.

She sat at the end of my bed as I devoured my meal, having dismissed her as a threat to myself. She had kind intentions, I could tell.

She had chocolate brown hair that fell in waves down her back, falling to her waist, and hugging her thin face gently. Her ocean blue eyes were sharp, but large, giving her a smart, but innocent look that was only helped by her thin nose that perked upwards slightly at the end. She wore a plain white dress that fell to her knees and hugged her curvy form without making her look like a 'lady of the night'. She wore a pair of nice white boots that went up to her calves and had little flower designs on them.

"I'm glad that you're awake." She said with a kind smile, nodding at me. "You were injured pretty badly in that storm, you're lucky to have survived."

I smiled politely, bowing. "Ah, thank you very much for taking care of me." I said with a bright smile. "My name is Rai."

"I am Hemlock M. Cassandra, and you're quite welcome Rai." She said, smiling back. I smiled brightly, showing my teeth.

"Cassandra-san?" I asked, looking at her curiously, my large twelve year old eyes large and curious

"Yes, Rai?" She asked, smiling at me softly.

"Where did you find me?" I asked, and she smiled, brushing my hair back.

"I was out taking a stroll, and I saw you washed up on the beach." She said softly, folding her hands in her lap delicately. "Ah, I found this as well dear." She said softly, snapping her fingers, causing a black bag to appear. MY bag. I hugged it to my chest, inhaling the scent of the ocean and flowers that was left on it.

"Thank you Cassandra." I mumbled, unzipping it and pulling out a doll I had been given as a child. I only remembered having it when whoever found me did, so I guess I've always had it. I hugged the doll to my chest, setting the bag on the floor with one hand.

"I think it would be best if you slept dear." Cassandra said softly, helping me lay down. As soon as my eyes closed I was asleep.

I smiled softly, watching the small twelve year old girl sleep, her face serene and peaceful as she slept. I gently brushed the hair from her face, and tucked it behind her ear absentmindedly, gently kissing her bandaged forehead.

I sighed softly, pulling the blanket up so that she wouldn't catch a cold, and giggled softly when she stuck one foot out of the covers. I gently pulled the blanket on the end of the bed up and over her, letting her place one foot out of the covers. I smiled and made sure she wouldn't be cold, and made sure there was a pitcher of water and a glass for when she woke up. I looked once more at the small doll in her arms. It was a girl with white hair that fell to her chin, wearing a plain white dress. On her back were two black angel wings.

I silently walked to Rai, running my hand over her back, not surprised in the least to find the lumps where two black wings were hidden. I smiled, walking out of the room without stopping, quietly shutting the door behind me and walking to my study.

I set a lock spell on the door, just in case Rai woke up unexpectedly, and walked with purpose over to the large crystal in the center of the room, floating in the air. The crystal looked like stone to a normal person, but to a fallen angel such as myself, it danced with a multitude of colors like a rainbow, but so much more. It took my breath away every time I saw it. There were colors that most had never seen.

The crystal flashed several times, and I pulled up a chair, sitting in it, letting my wings gently curl around my figure.

Soon enough, five figures started to blur in and out, before becoming solid, and sitting in chairs around the table that sat in front of me. The chairs, of course, were their own, due to simple astral projection that they achieved while their eyes were closed, just I had mine closed.

"Cassandra, why have you summoned us?" A woman with black hair spoke, her eyes were sharp and intelligent, indigo in color.

I fake pouted, crossing my arms. "Why, Amphirite, you wound me!" I said in a mock-scandalized tone. "You make it sound as if I have nothing important to discuss!"

"Like the appearance of the children?" Miltiades said slowly, and I turned to him with a grim expression, nodding.

"Yes." I said simply, nodding. "Because of you, Yūko." I said in a dark manner, and the woman had no fear, as she knew none of us would hurt her.

"I sell wishes, Cassandra. None of you have the power to bring them back, and you will not have that ability for a long time. Such as in the storyline that your children read, they would appear after the 'Two year time skip', when the danger is much more immense." She said grimly, and Raijin nodded, his white hair brushing the tips of his ears.

"So you brought them here so that they could at least somewhat prepare for what's ahead." He said, understanding, the conversation serious for once, unlike the catching up conversations that we usually had.

"Yes." Yūko said, nodding once.

"You should have warned us." I scolded, crossing my arms while making the chair disappear, letting the tips of my wings sink into the floorboards, keeping me upright as I used my wings as a chair of sorts, giving my husband, Raijin, a glimpse of my thigh.

He coughed discreetly, and I could tell he was forcing a blush down, just as my sister, Amphirite could. She always had to one up me though, and she split her legs just enough so that he could see her panties. I bit back a growl, only because she was also his wife.

"Yes, Yūko, you should have warned us." Calla, a woman with white hair, tinted with a pale pink color, scolded, having finally spoke up. "My shock was so immense when I saw my daughter that flowers everywhere were in a chaotic state; overgrowing and withering next to each other until I gained control over it."

"The earth of islands and mountains everywhere trembled due to my anger." Miltiades said with a frown. "Of course, I am no longer angry about it, but I am still not fond of the idea of my daughter out playing on the seas with pirates." He said with a frown. "Not that I'm afraid you'll do something Amphirite!" He added as an afterthought, looking at my sister.

"Ah, no, that's alright I understand what you mean." She said with a smile, before frowning. "The seas went into chaos for some hours, all in different parts of the blues. I could not get it in control for some minutes, but that was all it took for the sea to rage for hours, starting near the west blue. I was surprised it was held off from the East for so long." She said. "I will watch over your daughter to the best of my ability as well, Miltiades." She added, and said man nodded.

"And I will do the same for yours as she traverses islands." He said, the two nodding.

"I was shocked and angered as well, and a storm broke loose without my consent." Raijin said with a frown, crossing his arms over his chest. "It raged on for hours, and many boats were destroyed in the chaos.

"Several souls slipped away while I was distracted, and I was forced to chase after them." I sighed, biting my lip. "There are two left that I was not able to find, but rest assured they will be taken care of."

There were nods of acceptance, and then a silence grew.

"Could Aeris not make it?" Calla asked, looking around curiously, her arms crossed.

"Ah, no she was busy trying to clean up the aftermath of Skypeia." Raijin said, arms crossed. "The storm that raged across the blues affected the sky sea as well, and several areas are in disarray, and must be repaired before the inhabitants notice." He said, earning nods of understanding.

"Miltiades will be off, there are islands and flowers that need mending." Calla said, nodding once and standing up, before she and her husband disappeared with a simple farewell.

"Well, I'll be on my way as well then." Amphirite sighed, her legs coming together, flashing once before forming a long mermaid tail. She did a back flip and disappeared in a flash.

"I'll be off as well, I have some storms to contain and send on their way." He said with a smile, disappearing in a flash of lightning, leaving just Yūko and I.

"Her memories." I said simply, looking at Yūko. "You took her memories, didn't you?" I asked, and she sighed.

"Yes, the ones of her adopted parents." Yūko said with an impassive look as I leaned back in my chair.

"Ah." I said, nodding once. "She will feel incomplete now, I hope you know."

"I do."

"Goodnight then, Yūko. I have souls to collect, and I'm already behind by several hours now."

"Goodnight, Cassandra."

The light faded, and the room was plunged into darkness.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Alright! Chapter Two here we come! Okay, like I said, starts off slow, but there are only three more chapters until the introduction into the main story!**_

_**Disclaimer - I own nothing but my ocs.**_

_**Prologue Arc**_

_**Chapter Two – Chiyama Island **_

I smiled excitedly, jumping up and down in place as Cassandra locked the door to the manor. It had been nearly three weeks since Cassandra had found me along the beach and taken me in. Today she was going to take me into town.

Cassandra and I started walking down the path that led down the mountain, and into town. She was wearing her usual plain white dress with white boots, her waist length wavy chocolate brown hair was down as usual. We were walking at an agonizingly slow pace, and it was hard not to bolt off because I hadn't been exploring in forever.

Cassandra giggled from next to me, obviously seeing my dilemma.

"We'll be in town soon, and you can explore before we have to go shopping." She said with a smile, looking down at me, as she was roughly five foot eight, almost a half foot taller than me. "You can explore the mountain and the woods tomorrow." She added, and I hugged her tightly, just as we got in the town.

"Thank you~!" I exclaimed happily, my arms around her waist.

She laughed, and ruffled my hair.

"I'll be over in that café, go ahead and meet me there for lunch. If you don't, I'll come and find you so we can go shopping later." She said with a smile, and I nodded, running off.

"Thanks Cassie!" I shouted over my shoulder, waving at her.

I explored for a very long time, and ended up missing lunch. I had found a park where many children were playing, and in the end I got sucked into playing with them. I ended up using my wings to fly over them, and when the 'shot' me, I would let myself fall and end up on the ground, playing dead. We played for a very long time, so long that their parents came looking for them.

Then….Then something happened. The parents stared at me, my wings open as I played dead on the ground, the children having tackled me to the ground.

Then there was a scream.

My eyes snapped open to stare at the parents, one mother having screamed, her mouth covered with one hand. The fathers (and the mothers who were brave enough) ran over, pulling their children away from me.

"Monster!" They shouted at me, some throwing bottles that were either on the ground, or bottles of water and juice that they had brought for their children, at me. The glass bottles shattered against my skin, cutting into my pale flesh. I brought my arms up in an attempt to shield my face as tears streamed down my cheeks. It reminded me all too much of a past I would rather forget.

Then it suddenly stopped. I slowly lowered my arms to see Cassandra in front of me, two black wings outstretched and a thick cloud of anger coming off of her in waves.

"How dare you." She growled, her arms lowering and fists clenched. "How dare you hurt her?!" She screamed, a pulse of black energy suddenly exploding from her body, causing the parents to take a step back, before running.

She turned to me slowly, taking deep breaths, and relaxed. She crouched down next to me, and brushed my hair from my face, tucking it behind my ear gently. She sighed, giving me a soft smile as I looked up at her. I whimpered, tears falling down my face, and I wrapped my arms around her waist, sobbing into her chest.

She gently shushed me, one hand rubbing soothing circles on my back, the other pressing my face into her chest. She gently picked me up, her wings enveloping the both of us for a moment, the black feathers gently brushing my face. Then I blacked out.

I slowly opened my eyes, candlelight shining gently, as to not hurt my eyes. I yawned loudly, slowly sitting up, but not without difficulty. I felt a hand helping me stay upright, and I looked to my left to see Cassandra sitting there, smiling gently.

"Hey there sleepyhead." She said with a smile, placing a pillow behind me, letting me sit back up against the headboard.

"How long was I asleep?" I asked and she smiled.

"Oh not too long, it's only seven o clock now." She said with a smile, before snapping her fingers. "Oh right! I have dinner ready, do you want to eat it in here, or come downstairs?" She asked, and I thought about it for a minute.

"I'll come downstairs." I said with a smile, which Cassandra returned. She helped me up, and took me down the stairs and into the dining hall. There was a large table, and she helped me into one of the chairs, sitting across from me as we ate.

I piled food onto my plate and ate, and ate, and ate. Did I mention that I'm a bottomless pit? After I had finished, I leaned my arms onto the table, setting my head on them with a content sigh.

"Hey….Rai…?" Cassandra asked slowly, and I looked up to see her nervous face.

"Yeah Cassandra?" I asked, a smile spread on my face.

"When do you plan on heading out to sea?" She asked, looking at me with a nervous smile.

I thought about it for a minute. I had told her that I wanted to be a great pirate, to record my adventures, as well as my Nakama's adventures, in a set of books. To have my book be known at every port and every town across the world.

"Well, I can't really go out how I am now." I said after a minute or two. "I'm not strong enough to be able to protect myself properly, I don't know a lot about sailing, only the basics, and I don't have a boat either. It'll be a while before I can go out to sea." I finished, nodding in a sagely manner.

"Well….. I was wondering if….. Maybe you'd like to stay here until you leave." She asked, not looking up.

"I-I can stay…?" I asked, unbelievingly.

Her head snapped up just in time for her to see me flying towards her, before I slammed into her, having jumped across the table to hug her.

"Thank you!" I exclaimed, hugging the woman tightly, only slightly surprised when she hugged me back.

"You're welcome, Rai." She giggled, sitting up with me in her arms slowly. "Now, let's go and get you to bed. You're going to have to rest up so we can start your training."


	3. Chapter 3

_**Okay, this is mostly filler, but it does have important stuff in it! Also: I used google translate on the french part, sorry.**_

_**Disclaimer - I own nothing but my Ocs**_

_**Prologue Arc**_

_**Chapter Three – Setting Sail**_

I smiled wide, my entire being filled with excitement.

"You ready Rai?" A voice asked from behind me, and I turned around to see a tall, muscular man with black hair that was tied in a low ponytail. He had sharp intelligent deep purple eyes, framed by black lashes that would have made many girls jealous. He had a white button up shirt with black pants on, a leather belt around his waist, keeping his pants up. He had a pair of black boots on his feet, and a crescent moon earring in his right ear lobe.

"Ah, sorry Dusk, yeah I'm ready." I said with a smile at Cassandra's old familiar, now my own. I had met Dusk shortly after my first day in town, and we had taken a liking to each other. Cassandra had set him as my familiar for when I left, and it involved a long ritual that took FOREVER. Dawn, Dusk's brother, was set free cause there's some girl who came here to the blues just like Yuriko and I had two years ago.

Cassandra made me take Dawn with me, so that the girl could have a familiar as well. Or something like that at least. I smiled and ran to the railing as Dusk and Dawn started to get the ship moving. Cassandra was the only one on the docks, and I wasn't surprised in the least. The villagers couldn't stand me, because I had my wings and my devil fruit powers, and in their eyes I was a monster. It didn't really matter to me anymore, because I had Cassandra and Dusk, but it still kinda hurt.

As the ship started to move, I smiled. It had been two years of intense training, and I had spent the past two weeks resting up, trying to recover from the wounds I had received while in the depths of the mountain.

"Remember to write, okay?!" Cassandra called out to me and I nodded, smiling.

"Of course! Please keep some rooms ready, because before I go to the grand line, I'm going to return with Nakama!" I shouted, and she smiled, nodding as she waved from her place at the edge of the docks.

"I will! I'm holding you to that promise, got it?! You'd better return before you go to the grand line!" She shouted to me, and I smiled, tears dripping down my cheeks.

"I PROMISE MOMMA!" I shouted to her, and the surprise on her face could be seen from here.

"I LOVE YOU!" She shouted to me from the docks. I had found out that she was my mother a while ago, roughly around my first year.

"GOODBYE MOMMA, I LOVE YOU!"

I sighed from my spot on the deck, utterly bored.

"I'm so BOORREEEDD." I whined, pouting.

"We'll be at an island soon Rai, just shut up!" Dusk shouted from his place in the crow's nest. I had been whining like this for roughly an hour, so it was only to be expected. I pouted and rolled over onto my stomach, before sighing and getting up. I let my wings unfurl, and wrapped myself in them, making the feathers increase in length and width so that I could make my wings turn into a cocoon of sorts.

Then I did what was natural.

I rolled around in my cocoon across the deck, temporarily forcing my boredom away.

"Rai! Stop that!" Dusk shouted, and I stopped for a moment, making it seem like I was going to stop and open my wings, breaking the cocoon.

"No thanks, I'm good." I said as I started rolling again.

Then he told me to stop again, to which I replied with a negative. This went on for a good hour, until he decided to climb down and stop me himself. Of course, I simply kept rolling away from him, using the sound of his steps to tell where he was. The chasing went on for a good hour as well, until there was a shout.

"Oi idiots!" Dawn shouted, and the two of us stopped. "Did you seriously not notice the fact that we anchored next to another pirate ship?" He asked, and I rolled over.

"This is why we can't have nice things." Dusk mumbled as I rolled into a vase. Why we had a nice vase out on deck in the first place was a mystery to me, but I brushed it off.

"Ah, we are?" I asked, not coming out of my 'cocoon'.

"Yes, we are. Now get your ass off the deck and come over here." Dawn growled, and I paused.

"Nah, I think I'll just keep rolling around." I said after a while, rolling around on the deck.

"You're stuck, aren't you?" Dusk asked, and I stopped, laughing nervously.

"Now what would give you that idea?" I asked innocently, whistling absentmindedly.

"Yeah, you're stuck." He mumbled with a sigh. "Oi, Dawn! She's stuck again!"

I heard a groan, and two pairs of hands were placed on my wings, two hands pulling my wings apart, the other two pressing and massaging the muscles to release and make my wings open.

"And…..here…..we….GO!" Dusk grunted, and my wings popped open, releasing me from the cocoon, the feathers returning to normal size. I fell face first into the floor, my arms out.

"Ouchie." I pouted, my wings falling down limply.

"I can't believe you got stuck again." Dawn grumbled and I laughed loudly.

"And I can't believe you never told me that there were other pirates that we anchored near!" I said while pouting. "I was so bored and you never told me that there was something exciting!" I whined, not even bothering to look up at him.

"It's your own damn fault for rolling around the deck like that!" He shouted, hitting me over the head.

"But I was so bored!" I whined, before sitting up. "Hey, I'm hungry." I said with a smile, which made several of the pirates (who had boarded when I wasn't looking) either sweat drop or face-fault.

"IS THAT ALL YOU CAN THINK OF?!" Dawn shouted, hitting me over the head.

"No, I just haven't eaten since I woke up." I frowned, crossing my arms.

"I'm surprised you've gone that long without eating." Dusk said with a sigh, before helping me up, and turning me towards a large man with a cool mustache.

I gasped and ran towards him, my eyes sparkling. "Woah! You're so cool!" I shouted, smiling up at him.

"Gurarara!" He boomed, and I smiled even wider. "I like you."

"I like you too! You're really cool!" I said while smiling so wide that my cheeks started to hurt. I extended a hand, which he took in his, obviously being careful so not to break my hand. "My name is Rai!" I said with a smile.

"I am Edward Newgate….but most call me Whitebeard." He said with a smile. "Are you a pirate?" He asked suddenly, a curious tone to his voice.

"Yep! I don't have Nakama quite yet, but I will soon!" I said cheerfully. "I want to make my sister join my crew too! Hey, can I come aboard your ship?" I asked suddenly, and he seemed slightly surprised, before agreeing.

"Why do you want to come aboard?" he asked as I took some steps back.

"Ah, because I wanna explore!" I said with a bright smile, running forward and jumping into the air, landing on the railing, using it to push myself farther, and over to the deck of his ship. "So cool!" I whispered to myself, looking around. I saw a man with blonde hair (his head looked kinda like a pineapple though…) and I laughed, running up to him.

"….Yes?" He asked, and I smiled wide.

"You look cool! What can you do?" I asked, and he didn't look surprised, but I doubted he looked like much of anything most of the time, with his eyes half-lidded like that.

"This." He said, his hand enveloped in blue flames.

"So cool!" I gasped, reaching my hand out to touch the flame. I stopped when there was the whistling sound of a projectile soaring through the air, and I immediately made my body turn into electricity.

I turned around slowly, the spear having gone straight through my forehead. There were several marine ships anchored nearby, and I suppose that with the excitement everyone had been distracted.

My wings snapped open, and I grabbed hold of the spear, ripping it from my forehead sharply.

"WHO THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU ARE?!" I shouted, twirling the spear in my hand, before electricity ran along it, crackling at the metal tip, and the smell of electricity filled the air. My head was still buzzing, and I knew that the hole was still there, but electricity was undoubtedly running rampant through it, quickly closing the hole through my head up.

I flew up into the air, doing barrel rolls and other maneuvers to avoid the projectiles flying through the air. I got in close to the ship, electricity crackling through my arms.

"Thor's…HAMMER!" I shouted, my arms (which had previously been lifted up in the air) came down, the electricity forming a rather large hammer, and slammed into the side of the ship. "Damn!" I shouted, darting away from the ship as a bullet nearly went through the tip of my wing, but I managed to dodge in time, and only managed the bullet to graze my wound. I darted back to the ship, and landed on the deck.

"Rai!" Dusk called from my ship, _Thunder's Call_. I nodded once, and he tossed me my staff.

"Thanks!" I shouted to him, nodding once. I quickly grabbed a leather band from the pocket of my capris, tying my shoulder length hair in a low ponytail. I had been forced to cut my long hair off out of necessity, because it kept getting in the way during fights and while reading and writing.

I took off one more, and quickly picked the first ship that wasn't occupied by the bulk of the pirates that I had been talking with. I quickly started to take down the marines one by one, using my electricity to zap them into unconsciousness, as I had no wish to kill them. Lives are not to be taken lightly. Who decides who is to live and die anyway?

I gasped in pain as a spear stabbed me in the back, catching me in a surprise attack. I spun around, sending a flying kick to his side, while hitting my opponent in front of me. Then I turned around, and saw that I was in a circle, surrounded by marines. Their leader, I recognized immediately.

Monkey D. Garp.

He had been on Chiyama Island three times before, and every time he showed up momma and I had been forced to place barriers up six miles all around the manor, and every time he would try and get through. There were several incidents where he nearly caught me, trying to get me to get the barrier down. Though he did so out of simple curiosity.

Granted I would have done the same, but still.

I took a deep breath, standing stock-still with my eyes closed. I heard murmurs from the marines, warning each other to be ready for attack. I slowly opened my wings, and in one short burst, I released as much energy from my body as I dared, before zooming into the air, flying above the ship to resume my air-borne attacks. Then I landed on another ship, just after being shot in the wing and forced to glide to any nearby ship. I just had to land on the ship that was the most crowded.

I tucked my wings in (with quite a bit of difficulty from the right one, seeing as it was shot) and resumed fighting with my devil fruit abilities and staff. I growled as one enemy knocked me backwards a few feet, and my back collided with pineapple's.

"Oi, blonde guy." I said simply, kicking a marine in the chest.

"It's Marco." He said with a grunt, fending off a marine.

"Marco then. Fight with me, kay?" I asked in a mature manner, surprising several of the pirates that had seen me playing around on the deck of their ship sweat drop while fighting. "My right wing got shot, so fighting from the air is out for me. I got stabbed in the back while fighting, and I have several cuts from random swords and several grazes from bullets."

"Fine." He said simply, and I smiled, my hair shading my eyes.

"Thanks." I said simply, spinning my staff in a wide arc and hitting several marines with the same blow, knocking them over. "STEEEERRIIIIKE!" I shouted while laughing.

"You seem mature one minute, then childish the next-yoi." He said and I laughed, linking arms with him.

He hefted me onto his back like that and spun in a circle, while I sent kicks flying all around.

"Yeah, I get that a lot." I laughed as he set me on the ground. "It's cause I prefer not to think, I like instincts to do the talking most times. I'm actually pretty well educated."

"That's surprising-yoi." He said, and I laughed, as there was pretty much no emotion in the older male's voice.

"Oi, Marco I think we're done here." I said after a minute, staring at the marines that were now on the ground, beaten. I looked back at him with a smile. "Take me to the next ship by any chance?"

"I can't carry two people." He said and I smiled.

"Fine then, take this." I said, handing him a thin aluminum wire, a dagger attached to each end. "Take one end and stick the dagger in the wood railing, and wait for me."

He took off with a nod, and went to the next ship, sticking the dagger in the railing. I smirked and threw my weapon to him with only a small amount of difficulty, and turned my body into electricity, darting down the wire.

With a nod to each other, Marco and I fought alongside each other once more.

The fighting continued for what seemed like hours, but was really only a half hour. After dealing with the surrounding Marine ships, Whitebeard had gave an order for everyone to get back to the ship. I went directly on board his, Dawn and Dusk having assured me amidst the fighting that the back of my ship was attached to Whitebeard's.

I was then treated by one of his doctors.

"-Are you sure that you can't have this medicine?" The doctor asked, frowning at me, and I frowned right back. "It works perfectly fine on everyone else."

"And I fucking told you three fucking times that I'm not LIKE everyone else." I growled, glaring at the man. "I have wings for fuck's sake! My biological make up is completely different from a normal human's!"

"Joseph, back off." A voice growled from behind me, just as the doctor, Joseph, went to speak. "Certain medicines help heal her, while others don't. THAT particular medicine makes her organs shut down, and her system goes into shock."

I turned around, about to ask the voice who the hell they thought they were, talking like they knew me (even though it WAS true).

Then I gasped.

I jumped to my feet, and tackled the person.

It was Yuriko.

~X-X-X~

After a long while of hanging off of Yuriko, she managed to detach me from her, and led me to the Galley. Apparently, after fighting like I did, Whitebeard had taken a liking to me. He had even asked me to join his crew. I had refused though, telling him that I was waiting for someone else before I would even think of joining a crew.

I was talking of Indigo, a girl who mom had mentioned several times. Apparently she had wished to come here like I had, and was wandering around now. Mom told me that she knew her parents, and that Indigo was a sweet girl, and really powerful. Or, at least she had the potential to be powerful. Yuriko had told (*cough*ordered*cough) me that it would be best if I stayed on the ship while I healed, at least for one week.

I was now inhaling food at a rate that no one had thought possible. I was stealing food from the others as well. It wasn't like they noticed, what with their gaping at me and wondering how this was possible for a fourteen year old _girl._

"What?" I asked suddenly, the plates stacked high around me. "I have a high metabolism."

"Rai, sweetie, I don't think you should freak them out like that. Eat a normal portion for you, not double." Yuriko said while sighing, and I smiled. "Ah, Rai, do you know what devil fruit you ate by any chance?" She asked suddenly, and I swallowed my food.

"Yeah. I found out a little over two years ago." I said, then promptly inhaled another plate of food.

"What fruit is it?" She asked with a sigh, and I swallowed.

"Do you want just the name of the fruit, or do you want the long story of HOW I found out?" I asked, and Yuriko sighed.

"I'm sure that the tale is going to be pretty bad, and many, many idiotic things were done, but knowing what you did will be better in the long run. That way I can brag about it!" She said with a smile, and I smiled back at her.

"Well, I ate the Bari Bari no mi, a logia type devil fruit. A logia type devil fruit allows you to turn into the element of the fruit. Since I ate the Bari Bari no mi, I can turn into electricity. I would be in danger if I ended up being pitted against someone who ate something that doesn't conduct electricity, which would nullify my attacks, and go so far as to be able to keep my body in a solid form, instead of allowing me to transform into electricity, making me intangible.

"Logia users are also more susceptible to sneak attacks, which is why I was harmed by gun shots that I didn't notice, one having gone through my wing. I was lucky that I heard the spear before it hit me, right before the fight started. Had I not, I would be dead right now.

"The first time I found out that I had even EATEN a devil fruit was by Yūko when we got those letters. She gave me a book on Devil Fruit, letting me know the general types, the categories they were placed in, and ones that somewhat-known figures have.

"There was also a section on a few that were found out about, but had no idea quite their capabilities. The Bari Bari no mi was in the book, listed under Logia type devil fruit, sub-category tangible, sub-category energy type.

"I found out that I had eaten that one when I was fighting some marines back on Chiyama Island, and accidentally turned my body into electricity. I ended up zapping most of them unconscious on accident and ran home.

"Unfortunately some found me while I was running away and I accidentally electrocuted them." I laughed while sweat dropping.

"Awe~!" Yuriko said with a cat-like face, picking me up out of my seat and spinning me around while hugging me. "My poor sister~"

"Riko please put me down!" I whined, and I swear everyone either sweat dropped, burst out laughing, or did a mix of the two.

She pouted, but sat me back down anyway. But this time it was in her lap.

I sighed, realizing it was going to be a long week.

~X-X-X~

"Thanks a bunch everyone!" I shouted, leaning over the rail of my ship with a smile. One week had passed in a blur, and many of the crew had taken a liking to me, and the cooks shivered in fear whenever I came into the galley, because of my nature as a bottomless pit.

"I'll miss you all!" I shouted to them, leaning over the railing. "I promise to write!"

"Bye Rai-Chwaaaannnn~" My sister yelled to me, and I laughed, smiling.

I saw Marco waving lazily towards me, and I smiled, laughing lightly. For some reason I had grown strangely attached to the man over the course of a simple week. Whether it was because I respected anyone who fought with me on equal grounds, (even if they were fighting alongside me) or because he had saved my life several times.

I smiled and waved once more, before turning to my ship, sitting on the figurehead as I sailed away with a bright smile. It was only after we were out of sight of the Whitebeard ship, did I allow the tears to fall. They dripped slowly down my cheeks and down my chin, falling onto the wood of the figurehead.

I looked up after a minute, hearing the cawing of a bird. I instinctively raised my arm up as a perch, and the hawk gently landed on my right arm, its talons gently pricking the soft skin of my arm. In its beak it held a letter. I gently grabbed the letter, and the hawk flew up, landing on the figurehead in front of me.

I slowly opened the letter, reading through it quickly.

_Dear Rai,_

_ I know that you want to be able to contact us, so I have found a way to do so. This hawk is specially trained to find you, the main ship, and myself. His name is Falchion, and he can carry a thick stack of letters, so long as there is a way for him to latch onto them without ripping the paper. Love you sis, take care._

_All my love,_

_Chihana E. Yuriko_

I smiled softly, tears landing gently on the paper, gently blurring the ink. I smiled and wiped my tears away with one hand, and got started on writing letters.

It was just like any other day on the ship.

Boring.

As.

Hell.

I groaned, flopping onto my back with a half-growl half-whimper, pressing the palms of my hands into my eyes. There had been nothing to do, as we had left the Grand Line nearly a week ago, after having spent nearly six months in the East Blue, learning the language that most spoke as their base language, but spoke the common one on their own. Now that I think about it, the base language of the North Blue is exactly like French from Earth.

"Je suis tellement ennuyé!*" I shouted, slamming the heel of my foot into the deck floor, pouting. "Amusez-moi!**" I shouted angrily, looking up at Dusk. He sighed, and looked down at me with a frown.

"Rai, you know that I can't speak that language! I don't understand a word that you're saying!" He shouted down at me from the crow's nest, threatening me with one fist.

I stuck my tongue out at him and sighed, flopping over onto my stomach.

"O-oi! There's someone in the ocean! He's just floating there!" Dusk shouted down to me, and I gasped, rushing over to the railing. "Do something!"

"What do you want me to do?!" I shouted angrily, running to the galley and throwing the door open. "Dawn, man overboard! Some guy's floating out there!" I shouted to him, and he took off like a bullet, running out off of the deck and going overboard quickly, swimming towards the man with the speed of a fish. Oh, wait. No he just turned himself into a fish to swim like that, and now he's turned back into a human. Oops.

Dusk scurried down from the crow's nest just as Dawn tossed the man onto the deck with a grunt, and Dusk helped him up, as I sat there, crouched down in front of the man, tilting my head slightly to the side. He coughed loudly, a small amount of water spewing from his lungs as he slowly opened his eyes.

"Are you alright?" I asked, concerned for the man. He had hair that was colored like flame, and his eyes were a coal color. He was dressed in varying shades of red in black, and he had black boots on his feet.

When his eyes locked onto mine, he gasped, his eyes widening. Then they sparkled. He jumped to his feet, forcing me to stand up and take a step back as well. I looked up at him, confused as he grasped my hands, and I was faintly aware that my wings had gently curled around my shoulders in a smaller form, like chibi-wings, but a little bigger.

"Are you okay?" I asked, looking up at the man. Well, no, that wasn't right. He must have only been a couple years older than I, sixteen at the oldest, fifteen at the youngest. Anyway, his coal-colored eyes were sparkling, and I thought I saw roses in the background as he kneeled onto the deck, kissing my hand.

"Vos yeux brillent comme les vagues chatoyantes de la mer cobalt, le feu follet or autour de votre iris, mais un aperçu du cœur d'or, qui se trouve à l'intérieur. Vos lèvres rouges comme des cerises mûres, vos joues comme des roses et votre peau légèrement bronzée à la perfection! Ailes aussi sombre que la nuit, les cheveux blancs comme la lumière, et un cœur qui est un spectacle envieux! Mon amour, ensemble, nous allons allumer un brasier de la passion qui pourrait rivaliser avec n'importe quel dieu!" He said, and my blush continued to grow, until my face was on fire.

"Erm…." Was the only response I could seem to get out, and I tried to back away, or do something, but Dusk managed it before I did.

"Leave my mistress alone you womanizing asshole!" Dusk shouted, and Dawn gently pulled me away, taking me a little ways away and standing in front of me protectively. "I don't even need to know you personally to know that the little speech you gave was not a good one for a fourteen year old! You probably melted her brain or something!" He shouted, a flurry of kicks and punches aimed toward the sixteen year old who was dodging with a look of pure terror on his face.

"Dusk oh my god I didn't know she was your mistress! Please don't kill me!" He shouted as he ran away, but he winked at me in a 'hey there little darling' kind of way, and I blushed, ducking back behind Dawn.

"Do you _want _me to kill you dipshit?!" He shouted, kicking the boy to the ground.

"No!" He shouted, and I giggled, making the flame-haired boy turn to me with heart eyes.

"My love!" He shouted and I shrieked, ducking behind Dawn again as Dusk beat his head into the ground.

Then a new voice joined the fray.

"Ah, Blaze there you are!" A mature voice said with a deep, rumbling laugh that sounded like thunder, but his normal voice was a medium tone.

I peeked out from my hiding place behind Dawn, looking at the man. He had pure white hair, and his eyes were gold. His jaw was strong and he was tall, nearly six foot five in height, and he was muscular. He would be the kind of man that most girls dreamed about, strong and handsome and tall, with a nice laugh, but I couldn't imagine him and I together. To be honest I couldn't imagine myself with anyone anyway, for my own reasons.

"Hmm?" He hummed, catching sight of me. I squeaked involuntarily, and hid once more. There was a chuckle, and I peeked my head around Dawn to see the man step closer, and I hid again. "It's alright, I won't hurt you little bolt." He said kindly, and I peeked around Dawn again, and he pushed me in front of him, making me stare at the ground, my arms behind my back.

I was strangely out of character, but I couldn't tell you why.

"What's your name?" He asked softly, and I twideled my thumbs behind my back, not meeting his eyes as I spoke.

"R-Rai, sir." I said softly, looking away.

"That's a nice name, Rai." He said, and I snapped my head up in surprise, my eyes wide, before a grin grew on my face.

"Thank you very much! My mother says that she named me after someone, but I don't know who. She wouldn't say." I said, the words rushing out of my mouth before I could stop them.

The man chuckled, and ruffled my hair. "It's still a nice name either way. My name's Raijin, by the way." He said with a smile, and I smiled back, and he stood to his full height once more, instead of the crouched position he had been in so that he could speak with me easier.

"Ah, Mon amour ~" Blaze, as I now knew him, sung, spinning towards me with his hands clasped together. "Votre sourire brille comme le soleil, et ton rire est comme mille cloches ~" ***

Something inside me snapped.

"TAIS-TOI! Je ne suis pas votre coeur, votre amour, ou quoi que ce soit de la vôtre! Je ne vous aime pas, vous êtes énervant, stupide, exaspérant, et je ne vous aime pas!" I screamed, pointing my finger in his face, my body crackling with energy. He slowly shrank back, fear covering his features with every step forward I took. Every step forward I took, he took one back. "Si je dois me répéter, je vais vous castrer avec une cuillère rouillée, ou je vais avoir une griffe de chat vos couilles lentement et douloureusement! Alors, laissez-moi être vous rampez!" I shouted, and he whimpered, nodding furiously.

"Y-Yes mademoiselle!" He shouted, and I nodded once, sighing.

"Good. Now if you'll excuse me, I will be below deck, trying to clear my mind of your face." I said sourly, not feeling good. I turned towards the man and bowed. "I apologize for my outburst Raijin-Sama, please forgive me. I have not been feeling good as of late. Please, make yourself at home if you wish to stay, but I will be going below deck for a short nap."

"Sleep well, Rai-chan!" He said with a smile, his eyes closed. "Thank you for the hospitality."

"It is no problem sir!" With that, I walked below deck for a short nap.

*I'm so bored!

** Entertain me!

*** My love~ your smile shines like the sun, and your laugh is like a thousand bells~

(Blaze's love speech in English): Your eyes sparkle like the shimmering waves of the cobalt sea, the gold wisp around your iris but a glimpse of the golden heart that lies inside. Your lips red like ripe cherries, your cheeks like roses and your skin lightly tanned to perfection! Wings as dark as night, hair as white as light, and a heart that is an envious sight! My love, together we will ignite an inferno of passion that would rival any god!

(Rai's speech in English): SHUT UP! I am not your heart, your love, or anything of yours! I do not like you, you are irritating, stupid, infuriating, and I do not like you! If I have to repeat myself I will castrate you with a rusty spoon, or I will have a cat claw your balls off slowly and painfully! So leave me be you creep!


	4. Chapter 4

_**Alright guys! Chapter Four! We have one more chapter until the main story. Please, even if you're a guest, review! It'll help improve my writing. **  
_

_**Disclaimer - I own pretty much nothing.**_

_**Prologue Arc**_

_**Chapter Four – Purple Metal**_

I yawned loudly from my spot on the figurehead, lying down and staring at the clouds passing overhead. It had been nearly a year since Dawn, Dusk and I had set sail from Chiyama Island. It had been nearly six months since I had left the grand line and went to the North Blue. Nearly Four months after that I left the North Blue, having learned the language quite easily. Well, what do you expect, I had taken several French classes as a child, learning the language. My time in the North blue was spent on a single island, re-learning the language and getting it perfected.

It also helped that momma constantly spoke it at home when she got angry, or wasn't paying attention.

"Oi! Dawn get your ass up here! There's a girl that went overboard!" Dusk shouted, and Dawn came up from the galley with a dash. I quickly sprung into action as well, getting towels to dry the girl off, and I quickly got a bed ready for her in the infirmary, which I had (thankfully) cleaned a few days ago. Dawn knew how to treat simple wounds, but I had the most medical experience, and that was saying something.

I guess it came natural at this point.

I ran back up, reporting to Dawn that the infirmary was ready, before going into the galley. I sat my head down for a minute, and I must have fallen asleep, because the next thing I knew, Dawn was waking me up for lunch.

I dug in with a smile, eating to my heart's content.

Then I grabbed paper and a pen, starting to write my weekly letters. I was halfway through my letter to the Gramps, when the girl walked in. I hastily stood up, staring into the girl's indigo colored eyes that were like steel.

She was roughly the same height as my sister had been a year ago, when I had seen her last with the White Beard Pirates. Her hair was black and fell to her waist, braided down her back. She had a metal clip that kept her bangs out of her face on both sides, the bangs falling to her chin. Her face was thin, like she worked most of the day, or trained constantly. The only way to describe her face was…regal. She had a thin, elegant nose, and sharp, intelligent purple-blue eyes. Her thick lashes framed her eyes, but were only medium length.

She was thin, but busty and had hips. She was wearing a spare dress that I had in case I grew, and it clung tightly to her hips and chest, obviously the most problematic spots. On her feet were the boots we found her in, and were slightly damp now. Her right leg was robotic, as well as her right hand. Slight burn marks were on her arms, and I recognized that she was a metal worker. Hell, she probably made her own prosthetics.

I smiled, and stepped forward, determination set into my mind.

I stared at the girl in front of me. She couldn't have been more than fifteen, a year younger than I.

There was only one word to describe her.

Cute.

She looked like she was eleven, but by the way she moved, and the mature look that currently occupied her features, I knew she was older than eleven. I stared at her for a moment, taking her in form, but my eyes never left hers.

She had snow white hair that spiked naturally, falling to her chin in an adorable, childish manner. Her bangs fell over her left eye, going halfway down her face, and I wondered briefly why she hid her eye. Her only visible eye was an ocean blue, a wisp of gold around the iris and small flecks of it in her eyes. Her nose was small and thin, perking up the slightest bit at the end, and I couldn't help but think that her nose was adorable. Her face was thin, but slightly chubby, like a kids, and that, combined with her small height of roughly five foot four I believe, was what made her look younger.

She was wearing a pair of electric blue capris and a fluorescent yellow tank top, a lightning bolt and storm cloud on each article of clothing, the color of the other article. ((A/N: Blue on yellow, yellow on blue)) She wore nothing on her feet, most likely because she was on her own ship, and had no need for shoes. She had stood up hastily when I entered, her hands dotted with ink, and a small patch of ink marred her right cheek, mostly having imprinted from her hand.

She then stepped forward, towards me, determination etched into her features as she smiled, and I smiled as well, wondering just how interesting this girl was.

I smiled and approached the girl, extending a hand with a bright smile.

"Th' name's Rai." I said with a smile, my head tilted to the right slightly.

"Ah, Storm Caller Rai, worth roughly ten thousand Beris?" She asked, and I nodded with a smirk.

"Yeah. I think it went up though the last time the Marines caught us." I said with a smile, motioning for her to sit at the table as I reclaimed my spot, picking the pen up once more, working on my letters. "If you'll wait just a moment, I'm writing a letter to Shirohige-ojii, when I finish I'll give you a tour of the ship." I said with a smile as I wrote.

_So you see gramps, I'm doing well, and I hope to see you when I reenter the Grand Line. Though it will not be for a long time, because I'm currently in the East Blue, having fun and relaxing for a change. It's a nice change in pace, compared to the Grand Line and all. My bounty has also gone up again, having gone from twenty thousand to twenty six thousand. _

_ How, you ask? Well, I was angry that the Marines messed up my Bounty Poster; having a poor drawing, rather than an actual picture. This simply scared them and urged them to raise the bounty. But, they did get an actual picture of me this time! I was really happy._

_ I hope to see you soon, but I want to explore the East Blue first, then I'll be reentering the Grand Line once I've gotten more Nakama._

_Love,_

'_Storm Caller' Rai._

I smiled and gently blew on the ink to help dry it, before folding it carefully and placing it in an envelope. I looked up briefly, and sighed when I saw that the girl was gone, as Dawn was. Dusk was sitting at the end of the table, his head in his hands, asleep. I smiled gently and got up, walking over to him. I gently moved his head so that he was lying with his head in his arms, which were now folded on the table. I grabbed the spare blanket that I kept in here, and draped it over his shoulders.

I went back to my spot and carefully printed 'Shirohige-Ojii' on the front of the letter in large print. I hummed with a smile, before setting it on the stack of other letters, tying them all together with string. I pulled more paper out with a smile, and got my pen ready once more.

_Momma,_

_ I don't have all that much to write about this week. I managed to get my bounty raised because I sent a letter into the Marines, telling them that I was not happy with my (poorly) drawn picture, and that I wanted them to replace it with an actual photograph immediately. They jumped my bounty up by six thousand because of this. I miss you momma, and I can't wait to reenter the Grand Line once I have more Nakama, because then I can bring them to the island and introduce you to them!_

_ Oh…_

_ I had another….. "Incident", the other day. It was worse than the last time, and I ended up zapping off a large chunk of the railing and some of the deck. Thankfully we were close to an island, and I was able to control it this time but…. I was scared. I was scared and I didn't know what to do._

I paused in my writing when a tear dropped onto the paper. I lifted a stunned hand, shaking ever so slightly, to my eyes, the clear liquid dripping from my eyes. I took a deep breath, scrubbing my eyes with the back of my hand before going back to writing.

_ I also caught a cold, and am now on special medicine that we got from a doctor on the last island. He said it would clear the illness within one week, and it was two days ago. I think that's the reason I'm writing all this to be honest. You know what medicine does to me, unlike what alcohol does. That was one incident I do not wish to repeat within the near future._

_ Please don't worry about me momma, I'll be alright. I just hope that no one comments on my wings again like they did on the last island. I was forced to leave the town and run to the ship. I wasn't proud of it, not one bit. I've decided to start wearing jackets while ships are nearby, or when I'm in a town. I don't want someone seeing my wings and having a repeat of the last incident. _

_ Anyway, I love you momma, and I hope to see you again. _

_Love,_

'_Little Bolt' Rai._

I smiled sadly, folding the letter and placing it in an envelope, before pulling out my crystal and sending the letter to momma. I sighed and placed my head in my folded arms. Closing my eyes for just a second couldn't hurt.

"You guys are FUCKING PIRATES?!" The girl, now known to me as Indigo, shouted, and I scowled, resisting the urge to hit the girl in the face. I had taken advantage of the fact that Rai was asleep, and snuck out of the galley, placing the blanket that she had originally placed over me over HER sleeping form.

"No. I am a familiar, Dawn is a familiar, and Rai is a pirate." I said slowly, my face expressionless as I stared at the girl.

"Don't you come near me!" She hissed, stepping backwards as I went to step forward. My eyes narrowed dangerously, and I picked her up by the collar, her feeble attempts to get me off were pathetic. Had I not already told her I was a Fallen Angel's familiar? I was imbued with my old mistress' power, and was much stronger that many people. The only time I was in human form was while I was on the ship, or defending Rai. I much preferred the form of a black cat to most other forms. Dawn often took the form of a dull yellow-orange cat. Dusk and Dawn. Complete opposites.

"If you say one word. One _fucking _word that insults or upsets my mistress, I will rip you limb. From. Fucking. Limb." I hissed, eyes narrowed. "You have no idea what she has possibly been through. She came from your old world, the world that cast her out because of the black wings that she has. Because she was _beautiful_. You have no right to speak to her." I hissed, my purple eyes narrowed dangerously, glimpses of red flashing through. "So much as hint at this conversation, and I rip your pink little tongue out."

I dropped her roughly, letting her hit her head on the ground. I turned back to her to glare once more, my eyes frosty.

"Oh, and no matter how much your mother holds sway over the seas that we sail on little doll, she still cannot imagine facing the wrath of a once-goddess now fallen angel, and the retribution of the flowers and land, should she kill Rai." I said icily, before smirking. "After all, if the elder sibling of a monster is a bigger monster, than what does that make the mother, hmm?" I asked, smiling in a cruel manner at the girl, tears welling up in her eyes.

"Dusk. That is enough." Dawn growled from behind me in a protective manner.

I turned to him with a cold glare, and I saw fear dart across his eyes, but he held firm. I smirked, pushing him out of the way.

"Though we may serve different mistresses, Rise, you know that I hold the most power here, especially since I'm our old mistress' daughter's familiar. More power to me, especially now that it is dusk. You may rule the land of the light, but remember, _dear brother_." I hissed, my eyes glowing unnaturally in the moonlight as I snapped my black wings open, ready to take off into the night. "I hold power over night, and as I have said many times, the night is cold an unforgiving, dark and foreboding. But, it holds within it soothing darkness to ease those beneath into slumber."

"That it may be, just as the light is harsh and hot, unforgiving as it beats down upon the souls below. But the light is comforting and kind." He said with a frown and I laughed darkly.

"Yes, but just as the dark holds dark powers, it forces the souls below to face their fears within the dark. I am death and you are life. I am an ugly truth, and you are a beautiful lie, dear brother." I hissed, taking off into the night, leaving behind a stunned Dawn and a confused and scared Indigo.

The small ship rocked gently with the waves as a cloaked figure landed on the deck silently. The figure slowly walked towards where the galley was located, silently going below deck and into the galley. The figure stood in the doorway a moment, before entering as it spotted a white head of hair, whimpering slightly as the girl slept. The figure walked up and gently cradled the girl in its arms, carrying her like one would a small child.

The figure walked down the hallway, and into the room with a sign on the door that read 'Rai's room'. The figure walked into the room, setting the girl down on the bed, before pulling the covers up and over the girl's sleeping form gently, brushing hair out of her face.

The figure leaned over slightly, and kissed the girl's forehead ever so slightly, before pulling back with a gentle smile.

"Sleep well, little one. May the night comfort your sorrows." The figure whispered softly, a soft smile pulling at its lips. The figure slowly walked out of the room, and closed the door gently, walking above deck once more.

I looked at the girl behind me with no expression on my face, her own in slight anger and hate.

"Whatever you must say, say it now." I said simply, looking back at her with no expression. "I have no time for your hateful expression with no words. Speak now, or hold your tongue."

She frowned even deeper, if that was possible.

"Hmph. You have time for anything, you're just sitting there! What could you possibly be doing while staring at the sea?!" She questioned angrily, throwing her arms in the air, turning around and walking away.

"More than you would think, sea wench." I hissed under my breath, going back to my meditation, which had been interrupted so rudely by her staring. I focused on the electricity coursing through my body, manipulating it slowly.

"You didn't even listen to my question!" The girl shouted, and I gasped, my body sending out bolts of electricity, and I barely managed to contain them to the point where they simply hit the deck, burning holes into the deck and breaking a part of the figurehead off.

I jumped to my feet and pulled the girl, (who was a couple inches taller than I) down to my level by her collar, glaring at her menacingly.

"Listen here, _girl_. I hissed, pushing her to the ground and slapping her, hard, before pulling her face close. "I meditate every day, for _hours _because I have a devil fruit, the Bari Bari no mi. A logia type fruit. I can turn my body into electricity."

"So?" She asked with a sneer.

My glare intensified, and I came nose to nose with her. "Do you know how volatile electricity is? Do you know how much it _hurts _to be electrocuted? Did you know that if I'm not careful, I could easily kill you, just by slipping into my other form?"

Her eyes widened and I threw her to the ground.

"No, you didn't. But you do now. Now leave, before I decide to kill you." I said in a hard voice, turning away and going to meditate again. Acting like this made me sick to my stomach. I hate having to pretend that I'm cold and heartless, but when you don't want someone to be hurt, you'll do nearly anything.

"Land!" Dusk shouted, and I jumped up, walking to the other end of the ship. "What do you want to do Rai?" He asked, shouting down to me.

"Dock near the town, if you can see one! If not dock wherever possible! I'll go on and scout the island and try to find a town." I said with a single nod, grabbing my jacket and snapping my wings open. "Restez sûr, je serai de retour avant midi. Si je ne suis pas, garder la jeune fille sur le bateau et nous avons de vous venir après moi, d'accord?"* I asked, and Dusk frowned.

Dawn had come up from the Galley, and he smiled, nodding.

"Vas bien peu de capitaine. Je vais m'assurer de faire ce que vous dites. S'il vous plaît être sûr que vous volez, et assurez-vous de rester en haut et hors de vue. Mettez votre veste avant d'entrer dans la ville ainsi. Assurez-vous que vous avez votre argent aussi."**

"Ne vous inquiétez pas, je vais être en sécurité, et j'ai mon argent avec moi." I said with a sigh, rolling my eyes before taking off into the sky, and towards the island.

*Stay safe, I'll be back before noon. If I'm not, keep the girl on the ship and one of you come after me, okay?

**Alright little Captain. I'll make sure to do as you say. Please be safe as you fly, and make sure to stay high up and out of sight. Put your jacket on before you enter town as well. Make sure you have your money as well.

***Don't worry I'll be safe, and I have my money with me.


	5. Chapter 5

_**Okay everyone, this is the last chapter before we enter the main story line. There will be two chapters before we get to the Straw Hats! Also: this does cut off quite unexpectedly, so I apologize. But I have my reasons for it, trust me. Also: This takes place roughly two years before Luffy sets sail. The next chaper will be after a two year time skip. Please leave reviews, because I'd like to know whether or not you guys like this. No flames please, I'll just end up blocking you from reviewing in the end. Sorry for the abnormally long authors note, please, read on!  
**_

_**Disclaimer - I own nothing but my Ocs!**_

_**Prologue Arc**_

_**Chapter Five – Bamboo Forest**_

I groaned, slamming my head back against the wooden stake that I was tied to. How the hell had all this happened you ask? Well, it all started this morning.

What? Were you expecting a flashback or something? No, I'm not in the mood for a flashback, so we'll just stick with the regular explanation.

After roaming around in the skies for what seemed like forever, I finally came upon a small town. I landed on the edge of the forest that bordered the town, and pulled my jacket on, over my wings (which I had shrunk in size to make sure no one noticed them). I then proceeded to explore the town, going into as many shops as I could possibly get into. Some things happened and I got captured by marines, and when I tried to escape there was this huge fight.

I was caught unaware and took a severe blow to the head, knocking me unconscious. I then woke up tied to a stake in the middle of the Marine complex, a pair of Kairoseki cuffs around my wrists. Kinda kinky actually, cuffs and bondage. Heh.

Anyway, after waking up, I found out that they were waiting for their Captain to show up and give them the orders. Fortunately for me, he was away on business for the next week, and no other Captains were around, so I had at least a week to come up with a plan. Unfortunately though, there was the small matter that I couldn't move very well, that several Marines kept coming around and beating the living crap out of me, and that the medicine that I had been given to help get me over my cold had worn off before I even woke up.

I growled in frustration, letting my head flop back down onto my chest. It had taken so much just to be able to lift my head at this point, between the exhaustion and the kairoseki cuffs that drain my powers. I pouted and turned to the marine watching me.

"C'mon! Please entertain me! I'm so bored!" I whined, pouting at the man who had his back turned to me.

He sighed, and turned around. "I don't care if you're bored _pirate_" he spat the word like it was poison. "I'm not going to entertain you."

I sighed and pouted sullenly. "Dude, I'm only fifteen, and you expect me to sit here without something to entertain me?" I asked while frowning. "I am also sick, the medicine I was given wore off before I even got here."

He sighed and crossed his arms. "What do you want me to do about it?" He asked, and I thought for a moment.

"Do you know any good stories?" I asked, smiling at the man while tilting my head slightly.

He paused, and sighed, as if he was having a serious internal conflict. "…..Yeah, I do." He said after a long while, and my smile grew.

"Would you mind telling me one? Just until I fall asleep please." I asked, adding the last part quietly.

He sighed and looked like he was torn again, and I knew he was debating on whether or not to actually tell me a story. He looked around for a moment, before pulling the crate up near me, and sitting down on it.

"Fine, I'll tell you a story, but you can't tell anyone I told you it, okay?" He asked, and when I nodded he sighed, running a hand through his hair. "I'll be considered a traitor if they find out, so let me know if anyone is coming up behind me beforehand. I'll pretend I'm smack talking you if that happens."

I nodded once, my face pulled into a grin. "Alright, and I'll keep this grin on my face and pretend like I'm taking it in stride." I said with a smile, before pausing, and speaking again. "My name's Rai, by the way." I said and he nodded.

"Gellen M. Forest." He said slowly, and I smiled.

"Nice to meet you." I said, and he smiled, chuckling.

"Likewise."

He cleared his throat, and started on the story.

Dusk frowned, looking at the sun that was just now going into the phase to begin setting.

"Shouldn't the lightning head have been back hours ago?" I asked with a frown, crossing my arms.

"Her name is Rai, you half-baked girl, and yes, she should have been back hours ago." He said with a frown, switching his gaze to the land nearby, which we had docked on. "I asked Dawn to go out and look for her. She has no sense of direction, and can get lost while walking on a straight line with arrows painted on it every two feet."

"Are you serious?" I asked, one eyebrow arched.

"Yes, I am serious. When Dawn gets back you'll be able to go with him to the town." He said, and I frowned.

"When will that be?" I asked, frowning even deeper (if that was possible). I wanted off the pirate ship. I hate pirates with a passion.

Dusk grunted and shrugged his shoulders, staring at the island intently. He hissed and dug his nails into the railing of the ship, his eyes narrowed and teeth bared as he stared off into the thick trees that bordered the island.

"You're sure?" He asked suddenly, his eyes narrowed. "You've been wrong about it before Dawn, so get a little closer." He hissed, his hands cracking the wood. There was a pause, and I narrowed my eyes at him, wondering if he had gone insane. Then he cursed loudly, and slammed his hand onto the railing, breaking it.

He spun around and walked away from the railing, his hands clenched in his shoulder length black hair that was tied in a low ponytail. He screamed in rage and stomped his foot angrily.

"Damn it!" He shouted loudly, throwing himself onto the deck with more curses, though they were muffled by his arms.

"What is wrong with you?" I asked, one eyebrow raised.

He growled and sat up. "Well, for starters, Rai was captured by Marines, is now talking with one, and laughing!" He shouted angrily, throwing his arms in the air. "I can't get through to her with my telepathy, because she has Kairoseki cuffs on, and is tied to a stake. Dawn won't do anything to help her, because it's not his place. He's also going to hold me back as well, and force me not to intervene, as I am not allowed to either."

"Not allowed to help her? Who told you that you can't help her?" I asked, frowning.

"That's not gonna work little girl, I'm not telling you anything." He growled, crossing his arms as Dawn landed on the deck.

"Can't say anything either, sorry Indigo-san." He said with a apologetic smile as my gaze turned to him, looking for answers. "Would you like to gather your things? Rai offered to pay for a hotel room for you for several nights, and give you money for passage on another ship."

I growled, but nodded, grabbing the bag that I had, the only surviving thing of mine. My money was all gone, the only things that I still had was the bag and the pair of clothes I had, along with my boots, and my emergency repair kit for my right hand and leg.

I took a running start, and landed on the land that was only slightly far away. I waited for Dawn to land next to me and lead before I started walking. As I walked I thought about everything. Maybe it wouldn't be so bad to sneak into the Marine base and thank the lightni- erm….. Rai. Maybe it wouldn't be so bad to thank Rai for everything before I left her to die.

"-Then the fish came right up out of the water, and nearly ate the entire ship!" Forest exclaimed, and I laughed. The marine officer was really nice once you got to know him, and he was on his fifth story of the night.

My eyes still scanned the area around me for anyone, and I kept laughing, but this time in a mocking way. "Seriously? Did you really think your threats mean anything to me?" I asked with a skeptical expression, and thankfully the man got the hint immediately. He growled, crossing his arms.

"No, but actions speak louder than words, don't they?" He asked, and when I realized it was Dawn who was there, I sighed in relief, my expression back to carefree.

"It's alright, it's my friend Dawn." I said, and Forest turned around, looking at the winged man, and the black haired girl in tow.

"Ah, so you've made friends with a marine, have you?" He asked curiously, and I nodded with a smile.

"Yeah, Forest is really nice!" I said with a smile, before pouting. "You're not here to free me, are you?"

"Sorry Rai-chan, but no, I'm not here to free you. It goes directly against the big guy's orders, sorry." Dawn said apologetically, and I sighed.

"Dusk can't come and get me either, can he?" I asked, and Dawn nodded, which made me pout even more. "Awww, but I'll get bored! I can stay up when a story's being told, but I'll die of boredom!" I pouted, and Dawn nodded apologetically.

"What did you do this time?" A new voice asked, and I smiled, recognizing it as Dusk.

"Oh nothing much Dusk!" I said with a smile, not answering his question. He sighed, realizing I wasn't going to tell him, and walked up to me with a frown. His frown deepened and his eyes narrowed when he saw that I was covered with blood.

He gently took a handkerchief and wiped the blood from my eyes. I smiled and leaned into his comforting touch. "Hey now, I can't very well clean you up if you're leaning into my hand." He said gently, and I could hear the smile in his voice.

"I know Dusk." I whispered, my eyes heavy, a small smile on my face.

"Hey, Rai?" A voice asked, and I looked up to see Indigo there. I hummed, my eyes heavy and starting to close. "I…..wanted to thank you…..for saving me and everything. I'm going to go on and stay at an inn and leave soon." She said, and I nodded slightly, my eyes sliding shut.

"Welcome." I mumbled, drifting off into sleep.

* * *

I hummed gently as I walked down the street, Dawn padding along next to me in his cat form. He was orange-yellow with hints of red, like the sunrise. I hummed thoughtfully, studying the assortment of shops and inns around me. After saying thank you to Rai, I had left to find an inn, and went to sleep for the night. Dawn said something about me being his new mistress, and that he was my familiar now.

I found a nice inn that was also a restaurant after a while, and I walked in, sitting at a table. A boy who looked about ten came over, and asked for my order.

"You work here?" I asked, blinking in surprise.

"Yes miss, he does work here." A boy that was around my age said, and I smiled.

"Oh, I was just a little surprised is all; not many boys his age would be working." I said apologetically. "At least, not back home they didn't." I added, my eyes closed. Dawn was curled up in the seat next to me, purring slightly as the morning light filtered onto his body.

"Ah, well, your order miss?" He asked, and I smiled, giving him my order of coffee and eggs and bacon. The little boy went with him, and then the two came back, the older boy with my coffee, and the younger carrying the plate with his chest puffed out like he was proud.

"Here you are miss, a plate of eggs and bacon, and a cup of coffee." The elder boy said with a smile, and the younger set the plate in front of me as his brother (I assumed he was his brother at least) set the coffee down.

"Thank you very much…." I said, trailing off looking for a name.

"My name is Darren, and this is Evra." He said with a smile, his grey-black eyes disappearing for a moment. His hair was black and styled oddly, but I thought it was kinda cute. His brother had pale-green hair and was covered in scales, though there were only patches of the scales on his face. He had yellow eyes that sparkled.

Thankfully I had seen stranger things on the Grand Line (where I had first woken up) and didn't react any differently than normal, as I had not gotten a good look at the two before now.

"It's nice to meet you Darren, you too Evra." I said with a smile, and the two smiled back.

Evra smiled, and ran away quickly, grabbing a bento box from behind the counter up front. A man slowly trudged down the stairs, and in the span of time that it took me to blink, Evra was back over at the table, and the man had walked up as well.

"Ah, good morning ." Darren said with a smile, and Evra smiled too, mumbling a good morning.

"Good morning Darren, Evra, miss." He said, adding the miss on at the end, and I got a good look at him. His orange hair was cut neatly, combed back and most likely held back with some sort of hair product. He had a scar that ran down the left side of his face, and he wore a black suit vest and pants, a white button up shirt underneath. He had a long red coat on that reached his ankles.

"You just wake up?" Darren asked, and the man nodded.

"Yes, I came down to get some water, and then I will be going back to sleep. I must go to work early tonight." He said, nodding to the two boys, and smiling at me before walking away, and presumably into the kitchen.

"Darren, I'm going now." Evra said, and Darren frowned.

"Evra, are you going to see _her_?" Darren asked, and Evra nodded.

"Yup! Onee-chan must be hungry, right? I figured she would want something to eat." Evra said, and Darren sighed.

"Be careful Evra. I know you're sneaky but….just be careful." Darren said, sitting down in the chair opposite me as Evra ran off.

"Where's he going?" I asked curiously, well aware that Darren was probably going to start flirting with me at some point.

"Have you heard about what happened yesterday?" He asked, and I shook my head.

"Was it about the Marines on the island capturing that pirate girl?" I asked, feigning ignorance.

"Yeah. The main income of this island comes from pirates though, so the marines have to let them come and go as they please and roam around. But if they break into the base or cause any sort of problem in the town, they can be taken in. The girl that was captured was only fifteen! She came in here yesterday for some food, saying that she hadn't eaten in a while, and was all smiles and happiness.

"The captain that runs the base has a daughter and a son, twins. They came in here to cause trouble while the girl, Rai, was in here. They demanded food, and when Evra asked them to pay, they refused. I had been in the kitchen at the time, and I poked my head out when there was a scream. The brother of the two had held a dagger to Evra's throat, and Rai had a naginata pressed against the brother's.

"She let herself get carted off to the marine base so that no one paid Evra any attention." He finished, looking down at his folded hands. My eyes were wide with shock, and then I started to have an internal debate. "I'll be right back, some customers came in." He said with a smile, walking away.

I bit my lip, thinking. What should I do?

I yawned loudly as the two idiot twins waltzed out of the gates and away from me. Another session of smack talk and beatings had gone smoothly, I had whined about being bored the entire time, effectively infuriating them.

"Psst! Onee-chan!" A small voice whispered, and I turned my head towards the wall next to me with a smile, nodding my head at the snake-boy.

"Hey there Evra!" I whispered, nodding my head to him after making sure no one was around. He quickly ran over to me, holding a box wrapped in a light green cloth. He opened it to reveal a bento, and my mouth watered.

"Here, eat up!" He said with a smile, feeding me the onigiri inside. Unfortunately he had replaced the salt with sugar, but I was grateful for it all the same. I made sure it looked like I loved it, and ate it all.

"That was delicious Evra!" I said with a smile, before motioning for him to go. "But I think I hear someone coming, hurry and go!" I said hurriedly, and he quickly climbed the wall and ran away.

"So, I heard what you did." A familiar voice said with a sigh, and I looked over to see Indigo on top of the stone wall.

"Ah, you did?" I asked, smiling.

"Yeah. I figured that since I owe you one anyway… I'll get you out of there." She said with a sigh, and I smiled. "I'll have to wait until night though, then I'll come and get you. I'll travel with you for a while longer, until I find an island I want to stay on."

I nodded once, smiling. "Alright. See you soon!" I said cheerfully, smiling. "I'm going to take a nap!" I said, and she nodded, disappearing once again.

I smiled, and let myself drift off into sleep, eagerly awaiting for the sun to set and moon to rise, and my destruction to begin. 


	6. Chapter 6

_**Okay guys, this is a really short chapter, and a really short arc. This arc is only two chapters long, and they're short chapters, but it's kinda an introduction into the main storyline. I mean, I can't have it that Rai just shows up randomly! Oh, and Review please! I'll write the first person to review a one-shot for any of my stories at their request. And by this I mean that anyone BUT SkySword that reviews first.**_

_**Disclaimer – I own nothing but ocs**_

_**Attack on the High Seas! Arc**_

_**Chapter One – When two opposing forces collide! Pirates vs. Marines, a deadly free-for-all!**_

I smiled wide as I sat on the figurehead of my ship, just sitting there. I stared out at the sea for a long while, and when I blinked, I opened my eyes to see that I was not on the figurehead, and was in the middle of the deck, dripping wet.

I sat up with a confused look, and directed my gaze to the crow's nest. Dusk poked his head out, and waved.

"You had another bout of Narcolepsy, fell right into the ocean again." He said with a sigh, and I nodded, before his face turned to alarm. The sound of a cannon filled my ears, and I jumped to my feet just in time for a cannonball to destroy part of the railing. I laughed and pulled my staff out, my wings opening automatically.

"Yes! I've been waiting for a fight!" I shouted, throwing my arms into the air. After nearly five weeks of traveling with Indigo, we had come to an island that she liked, and decided to stay there. That was nearly two years ago, and now it was just Dusk and I. Dawn had gone with Indigo, something about her being his new mistress or something. I don't really remember, I just kinda let them go on.

I wanted them to stay but….. it wasn't my choice.

Anyway, it gets really boring without a lot of people, and the only thing I really look forward to is fighting with marines and exploring the select few islands that we manage to be able to avoid marines long enough to stay on the island to explore.

I smirked, and Dusk did as well. My wings snapped out, and I took off quickly, soaring into the air with a whoop of excitement. Soon enough I was high enough in the air to preform my favorite move. I started my descent head first, and tucked my wings in, only leaving one slightly open so that I would start spinning. I was soon spinning like a top, and just before I connected with the deck of the marine vessel, I let electricity surge from me.

"LIGHTNING DRILL!" I shouted, letting my electricity surge from me in the form of a drill/top. It went straight through the deck and halfway through the ship, and I quickly snapped my wings open, surging upwards. I formed a hammer with my electricity, and threw it directly at the spot I had just drilled through.

The attack was just too much for the medium-sized ship, and the wood creaked, before falling apart. I smirked and went on to the next ship, but gasped when a bullet hit me from behind, embedding itself in the back of my thigh. With a grimace, I quickly darted down to the next deck, and pulled a thin spool of copper wire from my capris pocket. I threw the more bundled up end towards the marines, and as soon as it made contact, I forced my electricity to surge down the wire, zapping a few of the marines.

I screamed in pain as a marine sliced my stomach, having snuck in from the side. I snapped my staff out, electricity surging down it, and the metal moved, changing into the form of a naginata, electricity still surging along it. I sliced and hacked my way through the marines, switching my weapon between staff and naginata (and a shield, though that was only once). By the time I was finished with them, I was coated in blood, not all of it my own.

Then, of course, the leader of the ship came out. A towering man at nearly eight feet tall, curly brown hair that was held in a bandana, large muscles and narrow, beady little eyes. He was so _ugly_.

With a frown, I raised my staff in a defensive position, just in time for the blade of the axe to slam down onto my staff. I gritted my teeth and let electricity surge through my blade and into his. He just smirked when he saw this, and I realized that he had rubber coating the handle of his axe. I roared in pain as he threw me backwards, my back slamming into the railing of the ship. I was panting heavily, exhausted from fighting.

I dashed forward, jumping into the air and slamming the end of my staff into the side of his head, a small shock of electricity sent through it. He growled and slammed his hand into me, before I was sent flying once more. I rushed forward again, using as much speed as I could muster to battle this man. I managed to get several good hits in, but in the end I was outmatched. It was only due to a lucky strike that he went down, and I was able to flee to my own ship, flinging curses the entire way.

The ship was nearly as bad off as I, damaged from long-ranged hits, despite Dusk's efforts to save it. Though I was sure he had deemed that making sure that I had a place to land in case of severe injury was more important than making sure the ship took no damage.

I tucked my wings in, and walked (swaying unsteadily the entire time mind you) over to the mast, which miraculously survived. "Dusk! Let's get outta here!" I shouted, and with a quick nod, the (only slightly) injured familiar was off, darting back and forth, trying to get us out of harm's way. I, in the meantime, focused on keeping projectile weapons (Mostly bullets, a couple spears, and in one case an iron. How the hell they managed to throw an _iron _that far was beyond me though) away from the ship.

I only managed to keep roughly twenty percent of the projectiles away, but I was also mostly focusing on keeping them from hitting Dusk, who was the only one that was able to actually sail. No, I never learned how to sail, deal with it.

Once we were far enough out, we just let the wind take us.

I had long since slumped down onto the deck, pressing one hand to the most distressing injury, a large slice on my abdomen that was bleeding profusely. Granted, I could bleed much more than a normal person, but still.

Dusk had walked over, thrusting a cloth into my hand, and I quickly bit down on it. He placed a Kairoseki cuff (the last time I was captured by marines he took only one of the cuffs so that I wouldn't zap him while receiving treatment) around my wrist, and handed me the medical equipment.

Dusk was more suited to fighting and sailing and stuff than medicine. He actually didn't even know how to treat a burn wound it was so bad. Thankfully I knew some basic treatments, like stitching up wounds, treating burns, and so on. I stitched all the wounds that required it (except for the one on my back that Dusk had to stitch up for me) and Dusk helped me bandage myself up.

"How much damage to the ship?" I asked Dusk, and he sighed.

"A lot. We'll stay afloat for a while, but the sooner we find an island the better." He answered, and I nodded.

"Our stock?"

"Not enough food to last three weeks. Got enough water to last for a month though."

"Hmm…..Location?"

"No idea." He sighed, running a hand through his hair. "We made a pretty hasty escape, and I don't know which direction we went. The compass went overboard and without knowing where we are, I don't know where to go."

"So…..basically we're gonna wander for a while?" I asked, and he nodded.

I sighed, placing my hand over my face, before going to the galley and laying in the middle of the floor, taking a nap.


	7. Chapter 7

_**Hey guys! Okay, this is the last chapter of this arc. This takes place post-Usopp, but before the Jolly-roger scene. Please Review! Oh and thanks for the follow rose46652!**_

_**Disclaimer – I own nothing but my ocs**_

_**Attack on the High Seas! Arc**_

_**Chapter Two – Expositions and Starvation.**_

I whimpered as the light pierced my eyelids, and slowly but surely moved my arm over my face in an attempt to block it out. It had been nearly three weeks since the Marines had attacked Dawn and I, and we had managed to evade them ever since. Unfortunately we were so good at evading, that we managed not to find any islands, and had slowly been running out of food.

Unfortunately we ran out of food two weeks ago, when most of it fell over board and Dusk couldn't save it in time. So I've just been surviving on water the past couple of weeks. I painstakingly opened my eyes to look at Dusk. He required no sustenance, so he had given all of the food to me, and made sure that I slept as much as possible to conserve energy, and so I wouldn't think about the hunger, or be in much pain, due to my injuries.

The hunger that had been temporarily suspended was now coming back at full force. I was past the time that my stomach would constantly groan and growl, and was now onto the phase where my stomach was just empty. It was as if there was a black hole where my stomach was supposed to be. Due to the fact that my body (as I was a half fallen angel and had special conditions) required much more calories than that of a normal human.

I actually have to take protein supplements on a daily basis to keep myself at the rate I normally am. Of course, I was out at the moment, as well as the food supply. Unfortunately for me, I had woken up at just the wrong time. Dusk had taken to searching for ships and islands while I slept, and he just so happened to be gone.

So… this left me extremely bored, with no way of occupying myself. I tried singing, but that just left me out of breath and with a sore throat. I tried humming, but it just ended up like the singing in the end. I tried thinking of story ideas, but all I could think of was food. I mean, even the song I was going to sing was about food! Well, mainly one of the dishes I knew how to cook's preparation and stuff in the form of a song, but still…

I would have gone and gotten my writing equipment, or my painting equipment (though I was still an amateur painter) and done _something_! But of course, I was too weak to get up at the moment, especially with the waves rocking the already fragile boat, as if they wanted to capsize the small vessel.

I seemed only to blink once or twice, the noon sunlight shining on my face, then when I opened them again, the pinks and deep reds of the sunset greeted me. Then there were voices. Distant voices, but still voices! Had Dusk found them while flying around? Had he even come back yet? Had these people just found me by chance while Dusk was gone?

The questions darted through my head, my brain was on overdrive, trying to figure out whether these voices were friend or foe. Then I heard 'Bounty' and 'Capture', and my eyes snapped open. I groaned in pain, but shoved myself to my feet, the amount of sleep I had gotten hadn't exactly left me refreshed and ready to play tag or run around, but it still helped in the long run. I snapped my staff in front of me defensively, and blindly charged the voices, who had gotten closer. I had to keep my eyes shut tight due to pain, but I still located my opponents by the sound of their breathing, and the sounds their feet made when hitting the deck.

I groaned in pain as a solid hit connected with my side, some sort of blade I guessed, and I twirled around jerkily. I coughed once, and whether it was blood or spit that coated my chin (I had no clue) I ignored it in favor of splitting my staff into tonfas. This was one of the three forms that I could force my staff into with my electricity.

Unfortunately this meant that the small pause it took for me to switch the metal, my opponent (or opponents, if the different weapons and fists were anything to go by) to attack me. I went down like a sack of bricks, and my head hit the ground with a sickening crack. I felt old wounds reopen, and new ones gush blood. My eyes were already closed, so it was that much easier to slip into unconsciousness.

Hopefully Dusk would come and help me soon.


	8. Chapter 8

_**Hey guys, next chapter! Oh, and I never post on weekends, but what I'm going to do is post two (maybe three, depending on productivity level) chapters on Monday. Kay? Also: Kinda short chapter, sorry bout that.**_

_**Disclaimer: I own nothing but my ocs**_

_**Unlikely Saviors Arc**_

_**Chapter One – Saved at last! But there's one problem. Where the hell is Dusk?!**_

I groaned in pain, my eyes slowly opening after several seconds of trying to accomplish the normally easy task. There was a shout, and I whimpered slightly. Nothing made sense. I could see properly (out of my right eye at least, but that was nothing new) but everything was hazy. It was like I was looking in a fog that wouldn't lift.

I narrowed my eyes, trying to see, and I felt someone help me up. The hands were strong and calloused, and I figured that it was Dusk, as he was the only other one on the ship with me.

"Dusk…..how much…longer…?" I asked slowly, wincing as a wound was jarred roughly.

"How much longer until what?" He asked, but I couldn't figure out why he sounded slightly different. His voice was usually deeper than this, but then again it could just be my ears messing with me. I mean, I am starving.

"Until…..I….Die…." I wheezed, my eyes shut tight. "It…..hurts…..but…..don't…..wanna die…." I wheezed, and I felt something pressed to my lips. I greedily drank it, but the bowl was pulled away from my lips repeatedly when I drank too fast. This was, of course, met with a mix between a whimper and a growl each time, as I wanted more and more.

Then I was laid back down, and a blanket was pulled over me. I once again fell into unconsciousness.

I sighed and pulled the blanket over Rai, her normally (or at least what I remembered her to be like) small form was thinner than usual. I remember her telling me that she needed more nutrients than most people did, due to her wings, which take up far more nutrients than half of her body did.

It had been a surprise when Usopp (who had been on temporary watch while I showered off the muck and grime of the Syrup Village fight) had spotted the small vessel that I had spent weeks on two years ago; the _Thunder's Call_. When we boarded the ship, it was in severe disrepair, and it was a miracle that it was still floating, let alone sailing.

Then we had spotted Rai, laying in the middle of the deck alone. Dawn had gone over and confirmed a pulse, before coming back to us. I told him to go into the girl's cabin and retrieve things that she valued above all else, some clothes, and anything else he could think of. During the time he was gone, the others and I discussed what to do.

I had pointed out that we couldn't just leave her there, and even Nami agreed with me. Zoro had helpfully pointed out that she could be after them, wanting to take the bounties for herself and wanting to capture them.

I had helpfully pointed out that even if she did (which she didn't, as she hates marines) she was in no condition to do anything of the sort, and that by the time she was full-strength, she would be off the ship. Of course, this was a slight lie, she would be full-strength within the next three days if they fed her a lot, and took care of her injuries. Well, maybe not quite full-strength, but I had no doubt in my mind that she had picked up more tricks since she had left me on Cocoyashi Island.

The others seemed to agree with this, but before we knew it Zoro had his swords unsheathed in a flash of glinting metal. The sound of metal connecting with metal soon rang in my ears, and we all jumped back in surprise. Well, everyone but Zoro (who was currently battling the starved and injured girl) and Luffy (who was just an idiot in my opinion).

I quickly darted forward, trying to make Zoro stop so he didn't hurt her further, and just let me handle it, but it seemed that everyone else (but Dawn of course, who had returned at that moment) seemed to think that I was attacking her.

By the time I got them to stop it was too late, and Rai was on the deck, unconscious.

After that I had forced everyone to get her back to the _Going Merry_ so that I could treat her. Well, so that Nami and I could treat her.

It was roughly three hours before she finally woke again, but I could see the haziness in her eyes, telling me that she wasn't seeing properly. Okay, well, eye. Dawn refused to let me see her left eye. He said that it was a matter of personal pride of hers, and that she would be very angry.

After I told him that I was his master, and he ordered to me, he flat out refused.

"I apologize Indigo-Sama, but I cannot let you see her eye, even if you order me to. I may be your familiar now, but I still answer to Lady Cassandra in the end, and so by default I am forced to obey her command. She had commanded me to make sure her daughter is not injured in any way, and that includes personal pride, as well as any mental pain. Granted, she let me go with you, but I was still to make sure that Dusk stayed with her in the end." He had told me, and I had fumed and yelled at him, my curiosity getting the better of me for once.

As soon as she had woken up, I had shouted that she was awake, and everyone (even Zoro) came in. (Though Zoro was being dragged in by Luffy against his will.) I had told Zoro to help her into a sitting position, and she had mistaken him for Dusk. She had shut her eyes and talked about dying, and I had simply pushed a bowl of soup to her lips.

After several times of having to take it away from her, each time causing a whimper or a growl to emanate from the girl (though it was more like a mix of the two). Then I had Zoro put her down, and I pulled a blanket up over her. The soup had been loaded with lots of nutrients and proteins (though I had shredded the meat so that she didn't have to chew it) and it didn't taste good, but if she was starving it didn't matter.

I sighed and walked to the girl's room for a well-deserved nap.

I jerked awake, gasping and panting as I looked around. I was obviously on some sort of ship but….. What ship? And where the hell was Dusk?! I slowly got up, using the walls as support. I had obviously been fed, but how? Had I had some sort of conscious moment that I couldn't remember?

Oh well. I'll cross that bridge when I get to it. First up is getting food.

I slowly walked into the hall, using the walls as support. I just walked, cracking doors open and gently shutting them as I went. I found a spare storage room, the infirmary (again…) and then I finally found the galley. I quickly went through and looked through everything, looking specifically for any sort of food that was high in protein and nutrients. There was a pot of soup on the stove, and I smiled, gasping, grabbing for it.

In a flash I had the pot of soup to my lips (ignoring the burning sensation of the hot metal and the soup itself) and quickly downed the whole thing. I grabbed a loaf of bread and devoured that too, and in the end I was still hungry, but I knew that if I ate too much I was going to be sick. I sat on the ground with a heavy thump, my wounds didn't even hurt now!

I could feel my body slowly (but surely) regaining energy, and my wounds started to hurt less. Momma said that it was because I had a high metabolism (the eating part) and that I will heal much faster than normal people will. I yawned loudly once more, and I blinked.

Or, I thought I blinked, because the next thing I knew I was back in the infirmary. I yawned, sitting up. I felt much better after getting food in me, and I stood up with a smile. I looked over my injuries, and noticed that they were much better now, as they didn't ache, and on a normal person it would be roughly two weeks through the healing process.

Well, they ached now that I was standing, but they didn't ache nearly as bad as the last time I was awake. I slowly walked out of the infirmary (at least that's what I assumed this room was, due to all of the bandages and stuff in it) and into the hallway.

Then I smelled the food.

I darted into the galley (I sort of spaced out for a moment and I have no idea how I got there) and over to the food that was on the table, where a plate was handed to me by someone, and I devoured it. Well, I devoured plate after plate, until I was forcibly stopped.

"Rai, that's enough." A familiar voice said, and I looked up to see Indigo.

Wait. Indigo?

"Indigo?!" I shouted, jumping to my feet. I smiled and squealed, glomping the poor girl. "Indigo it's you!"

"Kyaahh!" She shouted, and we hit the ground like a sack of bricks. "Dammit Rai!" She growled, and I laughed.

"I missed you!" I said, hugging her. She simply sighed, and placed her hand over her face.

"Damn it Rai. Every time I see you, you just have to tackle me, don't you?" She asked, and I shook my head, smiling.

"Nope! I don't tackle you, I glomp you! There's a huge difference." I said while nodding in a sage-like manner, and she sweat dropped.

"Yeah, of course there is. Now get off of me." She said, and I laughed in a strained way. "You're too weak get up, can you?"

I felt like an arrow had gone through my head, and the arrow said 'Weak'. She sighed pushed me off of her, before pulling me up and into a chair.

We were the only two in here, surprisingly enough.

"So is this your ship?" I asked, confused.

"No, it's….." She trailed off for a moment, before sighing. "It's another pirate's."

I nodded once to him before pouting at Indigo. "Can I have some more food?" I asked, giving her the puppy dog eyes.

"No." She said bluntly, and I whined, hanging off of her shoulders.

"Why not?" I asked as she tried to shake me.

"Because you already ate more than you should have dammit! There's only enough left for everyone else, and Luffy's getting less than he normally would!" She shouted, and I whined. "You're waiting till dinner!"

With that she kicked me out of the galley. I don't mean she pushed me out, no, she freaking _drop kicked_ _me_. I was sent flying into the railing, and my back hit with a crack. I face-planted into the ground with muffled curse that sounded something like 'You ducking glass mole!'

I sat up, rubbing my forehead with a glare at the galley. "Meanie!" I shouted as she stuck her head out of the doorway, and I saw her roll her eyes.

"Yeah, yeah whatever." She said. "Oi! Get in here! Food!" She shouted, and a boy with slightly tanned skin in a red vest and cut-off jean shorts darted into the galley.

I started to move to enter, but Indigo kicked me in the face with her metal foot.

"Not you Rai!" She shouted, and I whined.

"But Indigo!" I whined again, and she glared at me, shooting daggers enveloped in flame at me.

"No means no!" With that she slammed the door to the galley, as three others had entered before that. I heard a scraping sound that let me know that she had moved something in front of the door.

"I _will _get in there! One way or another!" I shouted at her, and the only reply that she graced me with was a snort.

I pouted and looked around. Then I saw that there was a window. I smiled and threw my fist through it, breaking the glass. I broke the rest of the glass and made sure it wasn't in the window. I then climbed in the window.

Or I attempted to climb in the window.

I got stuck halfway through, and my hips were caught. I frowned and struggled, trying to get through.

Then I heard the laughter.

My head snapped towards it, and my cheeks were on fire. I growled and wind-milled my arms angrily.

"Don't just stand there you jerk!" I shouted at Indigo, who was laughing hysterically on the floor.

"I-I'm not- s-stan-standing!" She managed to choke out between her laughter. "I-I'm l-lying on th-the g-ground! BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

I frowned and kept struggling. "Get me out of here damnit!" I shouted angrily, pounding on the wood.

My eyes snapped to the swordsman with the green hair, and I knew he was trying not to laugh.

"Oi, swordsman!" I shouted, and he looked at me in an uninterested way, but I could see the twinkle of mirth hidden there. "Please get me out of here…" I whined, using my puppy-dog eyes.

He looked like he was going to protest, but the girl with orange hair stopped him from doing so.

"Just go push her out Zoro." She sighed, and the swordsman glared at her, before getting up and coming over to me.

"Just hand me something metal." I said in a flat tone, rolling my eyes when he failed to get me out without bursting a couple organs. He grunted and Indigo, (who had finally stopped laughing) came over, holding my weapon. I took it with a nod, the silver tonfas smooth and cool in my hands. I took a deep breath and molded them together into a staff form again.

Afterwards, I quickly transferred into my electricity form and into the metal staff. Once the staff hit the ground (with me still in it) I transferred out and got to my feet quickly. I pouted at Indigo, and crossed my arms.

"Told you I'd get in somehow."


	9. Chapter 9

Oh my god guys, I am SOOO sorry! I was completely swamped with work and shit for school. *bows down apologetically* Please forgive me! Anyway, I have a poll up on my profile, please vote! I want to know what I should do as an apology for not updating, so you can vote between

A - I make a set of fluff-chapters between Rai and Luffy (or other pairings)

B - I make an ENTIRE crack chapter

or

C - You choose! That's right, you guys choose what I do to make up for it! I'll leave the poll up for a month or so, and take a tally at the end! You can leave your vote in the review box as well, even if you're a guest! You know you want to!

Disclaimer - I own nothing but my ocs.

_**Unlikely Saviors Arc**_

_**Chapter Two – Riddles and Memories**_

"So basically in the small span of two years that I was not with you, not only did you manage to raise your bounty by twenty thousand by completely and utterly _DESTROYING _an entire fleet of marine ships." Indigo paused to take a shaking breath to calm herself as I devoured my desert. "You managed to get yourself banned from three islands, destroyed six marine bases, AND fought one of the most notorious pirates in the North Blue, and actually succeeded in beating them?"

I paused in my eating (and stealing from others plates) to think for a moment.

"No, you're wrong." I said with a frown. Indigo actually looked relieved, like she wouldn't have to be careful when mentioning me. Then I opened my mouth to speak again. "I learned one of the base languages of the North Blue too!" I said with a smile, and she fell onto her face.

Then she jumped up and hit me on the top of the head. I pouted and held my head and looked at her with big eyes.

"You idiot!" She shouted, and I sniffed. "I actually worried about you while we were separated you dolt! I can't believe you!" She shouted and I pouted.

"Meanie…." I said lamely, before going back to my desert. I have an extreme sweet tooth! Don't you judge me!

Luffy (as I now knew him) laughed loudly, and I smiled before laughing as well. It seemed that this rubber boy's laugh was contagious.

"So… Rai, you transformed into lightning?" Nami asked, and I smiled, nodding once.

"Yep!" I said with a smile. "I'm an electric girl! I ate the Bari Bari no mi!" I said with a smile, nodding once.

"So that's the name of your devil fruit?" Indigo asked in the form of a rhetorical question. "I wondered what devil fruit you ate. You never did get around to telling me."

I smiled and nodded once.

"Yes, the Bari Bari no mi is a Logia type devil fruit, category insubstantial, sub-category energy type." I said intelligently, nodding once. I have a thick tome in my bag (a gift from momma, as she had combined my books with a simple spell) that has much knowledge on Devil Fruit. "….Or that's what momma told me at least!" I said with a smile, laughing innocently.

I saw Nami and Indigo sweatdrop (and in Indigo's case, face-fault) and I smiled wide, my legs swinging back and forth as I took another bite of my strawberry cake.

"I found out I had it around four years or so ago by accident!" I said with a smile, and Indigo looked angry.

"How do you find something like that out by accident?!" Nami and Usopp shouted at the same time.

"Well, it wasn't on purpose, I mean how do you know something like that?"

"_How could you NOT know something like that?!"_

"I mean, normally when you eat your devil fruit, you're conscious for it, or at least remember it."

"_How could you not remember bursting into electricity, huh?! Or are you just a psychopath?!"_

"I found out when the island was being patrolled by marines. I accidently got cornered by them one day."

"_I've got her! Quickly, she's no doubt got a high bounty if she's with the witch!"_

"They went to shoot me and I turned into electricity." I said simply, nodding once.

"_AAAAHHHHH!"_

"_Ensign, what happened?!"_

"_Th-The girl she- She turned into electricity! Hel- GYAHHHH!"_

"Ah, so you're a mystery angel!" Luffy said with a smile, and I laughed.

"Nope! I'm a no angel!" I said with a smile, and Usopp looked at me warily.

"Then why do you have those wings?"

"_What are you anyway, a mutant?! Those wings are so ugly! They're not white like an angel's! They're black like soot! You must be a fallen angel then!"_

I smiled brightly, but even to myself it seemed forced.

"Ah, that's because my mom's a fallen angel." I said while nodding once.

"A fallen angel?" Indigo asked curiously, as this was most likely the first time she's heard of this.

"Yeah! She's a witch too though."

"_Witch! She's a witch! Get her away from me before she has me spell-bound! AAAHH!"_

"A w-witch?!" Indigo stuttered, and I nodded once, smiling.

"Yep! It's not really magic she uses though, it's her angel-powers. People just THINK that it's magic."

"_Help me! She's going to kill me with her witch powers!"_

"_Get out of here! Now!"_

"_Kyaaahhh! Stay back!"_

I smiled and shook off the memories, pushing them as far down as they could go. Those two years on the island from hell are over, and I'll only be back for visits.

"That's so cool! Can you do magic too?!" Luffy asked, his eyes sparkling. I shook my head as I laughed.

"Nope! I'm only a HALF-fallen-angel, so I only get the wings!" I said with a smile.

"Join my crew!" Luffy shouted unexpectedly. I blinked once, and then laughed.

"Sorry, but…. No thanks." I said kindly.

"Why not?" He pouted and I smiled.

"I have my reasons but….. If you can answer this riddle- _without any sort of help _– then I MIGHT think of joining your crew." I said with a smile. I doubted that he'd get it, so I didn't need to worry about disbanding my own crew (even though it only consists of myself and Dusk at the moment, wherever he is), the Lightning Storm Pirates.

He looked at me intently, and I smiled mysteriously. "Why is the night sad?" I asked slowly before getting up and walking out the door.

I walked out onto the deck with a grin plastered onto my face, and started doing hand –stand push-ups. I flapped my wings slowly as I did this, making sure to work the muscles so that I could start flying again.

I sighed when my arms collapsed underneath me after the third push-up. It was going to be a long night.

~X-X-X~

"You're sure that she's dead?"

"Of course I'm sure!" The tall man shouted at the smaller man.

"Captain Psyten." A single word from the smaller man, at only the mere height of six feet, compared to the eight-foot tall Captain Psyten, was able to shut the taller man up. "Did you kill her personally?" The words were said without emotion, only a slight hint of curiosity was evident.

"N-no sir, but I beat her badly, there was no way she could have survived. We were nowhere near any islands, and my men shot the hull. Food spilled out, so even if she managed to survive her wounds, she would die of starvation eventually." The taller man, Captain Psyten, said slowly, looking at the ground.

"Then she could very well still be alive." The smaller man said slowly, as if to make sure that Captain Psyten was able to understand him.

"Vice-Admiral Tyven, I mean no disrespect, but….. How could she be alive?" Captain Psyten asked, trying to hide the anger in his voice. "I have reports that in order to survive she requires much more nutrients than a normal person. She needs nearly ten times the amount of food than an average human being, so the meager supplies she was left with would not have allowed her to survive. She would have died within the week."

"Captain Psyten, have you ever heard of the Baratie?" The smaller man, Vice-Admiral Tyven, asked, leaning back in his chair, his fingers interlacing.

"The…Baratie?" The marine captain asked, obviously confused.

"Yes, the Baratie. It is a restaurant at sea, so to speak. This restaurant provides sailors – Pirates and Marines alike- with food in the middle of the sea. If she managed to get there, by any means necessary, flying or simply sailing, she will have lived." The admiral frowned, his eyes hidden beneath the brim of his cap. "The owner of the restaurant, a former pirate by the name of Zeff, does not let anyone starve. He would gladly feed anyone who came into his restaurant starving, regardless if they had money or not. If she happened to make it there….."

"Then she would live. And if she finds a friend to take her to any island nearby, she could get another ship." The captain finished, eyes wide and full of realization.

"Exactly. Now, Captain Psyten, get to the Baratie, and look for the girl, now."

"Hai, Vice-Admiral Tyven. I will go right away."


	10. Chapter 10

Okay, so this is just introductory crap, the next chapter is just filler, but kinda entertaining. After the filler chapter, we're off to the Baratie!

Disclaimer - I own nothing but my Ocs

_**Delicious Food and a Fishy Ship Arc**_

_**Chapter One – Rescue?**_

I frowned internally at the atrocity that was in front of me in the form of a flag.

"I think that every artistic ability within my body just died a little on the inside." I said slowly, and Usopp patted me on the back in a comforting manner.

"Hahaha! I put a lot of thought into making our symbol!" Luffy shouted with a gigantic grin on his face.

"O-our symbol…"

"Calling him artistically challenged would be an understatement." Usopp said from next to me and I nodded slowly, staring at the symbol.

"No…. this could be some sort of abstract art…." Nami said, trying to give the boy the benefit of the doubt.

"A pirate's flag should be a symbol of death, but this flag is….. well, I guess it's quite terrifying in a sense." That was Zoro.

I was forcing a smile, and I laughed hollowly, sweat dropping.

"Whaddya think?" Luffy asked, obviously proud of himself.

"You're beyond terrible! Leave the drawing to me!" Usopp scolded, and set about painting another flag.

Only to have it end up in his own symbol.

Of course, while he was doing that, I was sewing myself a blanket. I was surprised when Dawn handed me several bolts of fabric, allowing me to make myself a new pair of clothes, so that I didn't have to borrow Nami's or Indigo's (as both girls prefer to wear revealing clothing). I had sewn myself a fluorescent yellow tank top with a grey storm-cloud and electric blue lightning bolt on the front, which was my symbol. I had made myself a pair of electric blue pants with my symbol on it, though the lightning bolt was now fluorescent yellow in color.

The blanket I was sewing was azure for the bottom half, the top half a steel blue color, deep grey storm clouds covering the very top. I would need some brown cloth for the boat that would inevitably be on there, because this blanket was a sort of tribute to my old ships. One ship would have a girl with angel wings and a lightning bolt in hand for the figure head (symbolizing my fallen ship, _The Thunder's Call_) and one would have a dragon's head (for _The Dragon's Soul_, my original ship).

I frowned when Usopp was scolded (and hit) for changing the symbol to his own. I set my sewing equipment down and walked over to a new flag, picking up the paint.

"Let me take care of this." I said with a smile, cracking my knuckles and smiling. I picked up a paintbrush and quickly set to work (with Usopp's help of course) in painting the flag.

"Wow, that's perfect!" Nami beamed, smiling wide at the flag on the ground.

"There we go!" Usopp and I beamed proudly, clapping each other on the back. It hadn't taken too long, but we had argued over what shades to use. (I insisted we use a Fawn color for the hat and a scarlet for the ribbon, and he argued that the hat should be more of a sandy brown. I had, of course, won in the end.)

"It doesn't look even remotely like the other one." Zoro said while nodding slightly.

"That's great! Draw one on our sail too later!" Luffy said brightly, and I nodded, smiling, as did Usopp.

"Yeah, well, I've honed my artistic talents by drawing on the walls of people's homes for years." Usopp bragged, smiling with his eyes closed. "I'm quite the artist you know."

"I've been painting since I was five, even if it was with my blood." I said cheerfully, and Usopp backed away slowly.

"W-With your blood?!" He asked while backing away.

"Yeah! It was the best way to pass the time while I waited for doctors to show up after I was injured!" I said with a smile.

"How often was that?" Indigo asked, and I knitted my eyebrows together while thinking.

"Nearly three times a week." I said, and Indigo sweat dropped.

Afterwards, I let Usopp, Nami and Zoro handle painting the sail, while I sewed my blanket. I was working on the clouds, and Indigo sat next to me, helping me get them just right. Then Luffy started messing with the cannon, and Indigo went to help him, along with Usopp.

I just sat across from Zoro, and frowned in thought, before smiling and pulling out black thread, using it to make the darker parts of the already dark grey clouds that covered the uppermost part of the blanket. Well, right below the electric blue fabric that lined the entire blanket, roughly two inches wide.

"Hey, Rai c'mon, we're all heading in the kitchen." Indigo said while standing over me, and I nodded once with a smile.

"Okay. I probably need a break from working on this blanket anyway. I can't seem to get this stitch right." I admitted, scratching the back of my neck.

"And your hands are shaking uncontrollably." Indigo said, and I looked down at my hands surprised. Sure enough, my hands were shaking horribly.

I frowned, before placing my ever-present smile back on my face. "Well, I probably just need a break then. Let's go." I said with a smile, letting Indigo help me up.

We walked into the kitchen, and I smiled, sitting down and placing my hands onto the table in front of Indigo, who was sitting next to me. She gently massaged my hands, helping release the over-worked muscles.

Then some guy came along and started wrecking the ship, and Luffy went out to deal with him, while Indigo and I talked.

"So some guy with flame-red hair that spoke the base language of the North Blue started flirting with you?" She asked incredulously, and I nodded.

"Yeah! He was really creepy! Then my father showed up and took him away." I said with a frown. "Granted, I didn't know it was my father until about a year ago when he told me, but still. You didn't get a chance to meet him, but you will eventually." I said with a sigh.

"What do you mean?" She asked, and I smiled. I definitely would have rubbed the back of my head if Indigo didn't have a firm grip on my hands. She could keep her metal hand in one position for hours without any sort of exertion.

"Well, they usually show up once or twice a month. It was only by chance that they didn't while I was starving, or with you, and it's about time for them to show up again." I said while nodding.

Dawn jumped up with a shout of surprise. Indigo and I looked at him in confusion, and he smiled, hugging the two of us.

"Sorry, Indigo-Sama, Rai-Chan." He apologized, and I smiled, waving him off. "But Dusk finally answered me! I finally got to him via telepathy."

"Ah! What does he say?! How is he? Has he been taking care of himself?!" I asked excitedly, worried about my familiar to no end.

Dusk smiled and sat me down.

"He says 'I am so sorry, Rai, for not answering your summons, or contacting you in any way until now. I am on my way with your father and the flame-idiot to your location. We may be held up, and if that is the case, we will meet up with you as soon as possible. I apologize again, and I will pick up anything you need on the way.' That's what he said just now, do you have anything to say?"

I thought for a minute, as Zoro, Usopp and Nami left. I nodded once with a smile, before speaking.

"Tell him; 'It's alright for not answering, I understand that you had business. Meet me in Loguetown. I think I'll be able to get everything I need there, as I only need cloth and some necessary items. I am safe and well now, please take care of yourself until I can meet up with you again. Tell the flame-head that if he flirts with me, I'll punch him in the face." I answered, and Dawn nodded, silent for a moment.

"He says 'Of course, Rai. I'll meet with you in Loguetown, even though I would like to be there to protect you sooner, it will give me time to get there. I can get you an assortment of cloth and paints, as well as some more canvas. I'll relay the information to the idiot, and I'll see you soon. Please tell the lady Amphirite that I apologize for leaving you in her care, and that I hope to see her in person when I see you.'"

"Tell him; 'Okay Dusk, I'll see you soon."

"He says that he'll see you soon too." Dawn answered, and I walked out of the galley with a bright smile, knowing that my friend was well.

I blinked once at the two men in front of me, and blinked once again.

"Johnny, Yosaku?" I asked slowly, my brown furrowed in confusion. "What are you doing here?" I asked, and Johnny relayed the information of what had happened to me as Yosaku was on the ground asleep or something.

"So he got scurvy? Didn't you bring any fruit with you?" I asked, and Johnny hung his head, sweat dropping.

"Even you knew about it…" He said and I pouted.

"That's not very nice Johnny." I said, my hands on my hips.

"Wait, you knew Johnny and Yosaku before this?!" Indigo asked incredulously, and I nodded.

"Yep! I got knocked overboard during a fight with some marines, and managed to hang onto a piece of driftwood. Johnny and Yosaku saved me!" I said cheerfully, nodding.

"And they knew you were a pirate?" Indigo asked, one eyebrow raised.

"Not at first," I admitted, rubbing the back of my neck. "In fact, they didn't know until Dusk found me and took me back to the ship!"

"….If I didn't know how you are, I would say that you're lying to me, and that something like that is too idiotic and not possible. But I won't, because if it's you, it is possible." Indigo said, pinching the bridge of her nose.

"….That's not nice!" I whined, pouting while I attached myself to her leg.

"Get off of me!"

"Nope, I'm good!"

"GODDAMIT RAI!"


	11. Chapter 11

Okay, so, Filler chapter, but it's kinda funny. After this, we arrive at the Baratie! I have a fun idea for Rai when they get there~ Heehee~

Disclaimer - I own nothing but my ocs

_**Delicious Food and a Fishy Ship Arc**_

_**Chapter Two – Days at sea.**_

With a frown, the black-haired girl looked around the deck, her eyes scanning every last inch of the some-what small ship, looking for a head of white hair. Then there was a crash from behind her. She spun around quickly, and darted towards where the white-haired girl was running from her.

"Oh no you don't!" She shouted, just as she rammed into the smaller girl, knocking her to the floor. "We are going to get you new clothes dammit, and you're gonna like it!" She shouted, and the smaller girl screamed and tried to run away.

Yeah, it was going to be a long day.

**~X-X-X~**

Rai yowled like a cat, hissing and spitting as she tried to escape, but to no avail. I had simply wound rubber (read as: Luffy's arm stretched out until Nami found anything else that was rubber) around her ankles, and tied her arms behind her back. I quickly took down her measurements in order to make her new clothing. She, of course, did not want this.

She was perfectly fine with her tank top and pants, with NO SHOES. None whatsoever! I doubted she would want heels or boots, but she needed some sort of protection for her feet! The colors that she had picked (and were her favorites, other than red) for her outfit were horrendous, and didn't exactly clash, but were still not preferable for her. She was more suited to a light, sky blue for color, or perhaps an ocean blue. Maybe even cobalt, cerulean would go well with her eyes, and a little gold couldn't hurt.

But no, the girl had to choose bright, flashy colors for her personal attire, as if to scream 'Right over here potential murderers! I'm ready for a fight!' or something along those lines anyway.

Once she had finally finished taking down the smaller girl's measurements, she stared at them incredulously. Her chest size was at LEAST two sizes larger than it looked. Of course, she always bound her chest instead of wearing a bra, for whatever reason. She was blushing furiously as I stared at her chest, and then down at the paper with a look of surprise.

Nami took that exact moment to walk in, and I showed her the paper with a confused look on my face. We looked back and forth at each other, and at the girls chest (and the paper) thoroughly confused.

"IT'S NOT MY FAULT I INHERITED MY MOTHER'S CHEST SIZE DAMMIT!"

~X-X-X~

I quickly wrapped my chest in bandages, and slipped my clothing on as fast as possible. After the little venture with Indigo taking down my sizes (read as: me flipping the f*ck out at the two girls staring at me incredulously) I had ran as fast as possible from the room to get dressed. Now I was fully dressed in my normal outfit, and decided to go out on deck for a while.

I sat leaning against the mast for about two minutes before standing up again.

"Hey Zoro, wanna spar?" I asked the green-haired man, who cracked one eye open to stare at me. I smiled at him, waiting for a response. Johnny and Yosaku stared at us with looks of pure terror from their spots across the deck, as they were playing some sort of card game with Indigo and Nami.

"Please Zoro? I haven't had a decent sparring partner in forever!" I pouted, and he grunted, standing up. I smiled, and bounced excitedly, forcing my staff to take the form of a naginata, and taking stance. This was going to be a good spar.

~X-X-X~

"I've got one thousand on Rai." I said, slamming my money down on the table. Usopp scoffed, and set down his money as well. Roughly two minutes into the sparring match between Rai and Zoro, Usopp had come over (with shaking knees I might add) and asked what was going on. Somehow this had evolved into some sort of gambling ring.

"Seriously, Zoro's going to win. I've got two thousand on him." Usopp said, and I rolled my eyes.

"I've got three thousand on Zoro." Nami said with a smirk, and I smirked back.

"Two hundred Beri on Zoro Aniki." Both Johnny and Yosaku said, forking over their cash.

I smirked as Rai did a spinning flip over Zoro, slashing at him as she went. She had said that since it was just a spar, she wouldn't change the form of her weapon, or use her powers or wings. Though I could practically hear the words that she would have said echoing through my mind. I won't use my powers so the match will be more even.

Granted, Zoro seemed to hear this as well, and took it as a sign of challenge, and egged him on even more. Rai had her ever-present grin on her face still, and she wasn't even breathing heavily. No, if she had gotten stronger during her time away from me (which I knew she had) she would be strong enough to beat Zoro in a simple sparring match. After all, she hadn't survived on an island on the Grand Line for nothing.

I smiled as she hit Zoro in the back of the head with the end of her silver naginata, and skidded to a stop while spinning.

Oh yeah, she was gonna win.

~X-X-X~

With a smile, I helped Zoro up from his spot on the ground. He had only used two Katana, but then again, this was a simple spar, so we hadn't gone all-out on each other. I doubt that I would have won if he had gone all-out for the fight.

He smirked at me, and I nodded at him once.

Then there was a shriek from my right.

"I TOLD YOU ASSHOLES! FORK OVER ALL THE MONEY!"

I turned with a confused expression to where Indigo, Nami, Johnny, Usopp, and Yosaku sat, everyone but the black-haired girl had their head in their hands.

Indigo was standing there, holding sacks of money in her hands, pressing it to her cheeks happily. She was jumping up and down in joy, while collecting money from the others. Luffy was standing on the side, looking confused too.

"Did you win at poker or something Indigo?" I asked, and she smiled back at me.

"Something like that!" She said, before skipping down into the girl's quarters. Fortunately, I had my own (temporary) room in what would normally be a storage room.

I sweat dropped, and sighed with a smile.

"Well, I'm going to go and take a bath, I'm all sweaty. Then I'm going to take a nap." I said after a minute, walking away and to the bathroom.

~X-X-X~

"No Luffy!" I shouted while pouting, crossing my arms.

"But why not?" The rubber-boy asked, clinging onto my waist.

"Because I don't want to join your crew! Besides, you didn't answer my riddle correctly!" I said while pouting.

"But it's hard!" He whined, and I pushed him off of me.

"It's supposed to be hard!" I said angrily, one cheek puffed out.

"But Raiiiiiiiii…!" He whined, latching himself onto my waist again.

"No!"

"C'mon Rai!"

"Goddammit Luffy, I said no!"

"Join my crew!"

"I SAID NO DAMMIT!"

Yeah, it's gonna be a long two days.


	12. Chapter 12

Now we've entered the Baratie arc! Woohoo! When I translate things they won't be spot-on, but that's because I use Google Translate. I apologize to anyone who does speak French, and finds that it was off, but I have no other way of doing this. Oh, and the first phrase isn't quite correct. I ended up accidentally erasing the words in english, but you get the gist of what it means.

Disclaimer - I own nothing but my ocs

_**Delicious Food and a Fishy Ship Arc**_

_**Chapter Three – Arrival **_

"We're here at the restaurant!" A voice (that belonged either to Johnny OR Yosaku, I wasn't really paying attention) shouted, and I lifted my head up from the deck, where I was repeatedly bashing it into the wooden floor. "Zoro-Aniki! Luffy-Aniki! Usopp-Aniki! Nami-Aniki! Indigo-Aneki! Rai-Aneki!"

"Why am I 'Brother'?"

"Hmm..?"

"Oh!"

"Ahh!"

"YES! MY BOREDOM IS NOW GONE!"

"Oh thank god! The thought of having Nami's cooking for another night had me in tears!"

…

"Yeah, Nami can't really cook." I agreed with Indigo, nodding in a sagely manner.

"Shut up you two!" Nami shouted at us, hitting us both over the heads.

I quickly ran towards Luffy, to look over the railing.

"What do you think, Everyone?!" Johnny asked/shouted.

"What a huge fish!"

"Wow!"

"That's so funky!"

I smiled wide and quickly took out my latest (blank) book and started to write everything down.

_We've just arrived at the Baratie, a large fish-shaped ship that's a resturaunt at sea. I can't wait to see what it's like on the inside! Everyone seems so excited, especially because Nami's not a very good cook, and this will mean that the Mugiwara (the name that was decided upon by the crew) Pirates will get their own chef! I don't think I'll get myself a chef until I've gotten a new ship, I don't want to take more than I need from these kind pirates. _

_ Perhaps I can come back later, once I've gotten myself a new ship? That sounds like a good idea, I'll have to remember it for later. _

_ Ah, and now marines have arrived. Hopefully I'll get to fight them, but I don't particularly think I will be able to though. Ah, now Johnny and Yosaku have been beaten by the marines. They're pretty weak._

"And who exactly, are you?" The marine, Fullbody, as I heard him say, addressed me.

"Ah, I'm 'Storm Caller' Rai! My ship was destroyed a few days back. I was saved by these guys." I said with a smile, waving. "I need to finish writing things down now, please leave me alone." I said with a smile, before writing again.

_Yeah, this guy looks pretty weak. Maybe I should just leave this to Lu-_

The pen was promptly knocked out of my hand as I was '_Gomu Gomu no Fusen_'d off of the ship by Luffy. Not to self: don't stand so close to Luffy while not paying attention.

I didn't even have time to let out a scream before I was rammed into the restaurant full-speed, breaking one of the walls. I groaned after a minute, and stuck my hand out of the pile of wood that was on top of me.

Once I broke through, I looked around, seeing stars.

"Ugh. Note to self: Never let Luffy use Gomu Gomu no Fusen while I'm in the direct line of fire…." I groaned, rubbing my forehead. I slowly got up, and shook myself off. Then I heard Luffy shouting.

"Ah, Angel-Chan, are you okay?!" A voice asked, and I looked up at a man with blonde hair and a curly eyebrow. Wait, no…. there were two people. I squinted for a second, before everything came back into focus.

"Ah, I'm alright, thank you for asking. My friend's an idiot." I said, and saw Luffy being dragged into the resturaunt. I laughed lightly. "Ah, sorry I'll be back. I'd better make sure that idiot doesn't do any more harm." I said with a smile, running after Luffy.

After I found my way to where Luffy was, I knocked on the door a couple of times. After a 'come in' that sounded like it was from an old person, I opened the door with a smile.

"Ah, I'm sorry for interrupting anything, but I was looking for that idiot." I said with a smile, pointing at the rubber-boy. "Oh, I accidentally crashed into your ship because of him by the way, so go ahead and add his debt onto it, okay?" I asked with a smile, before waving and leaving.

I heard Luffy shout after me as I ran back to the Merry, but I managed to only find my way to the main dining area. I frowned and looked around, puzzled. Then I saw the man from before. I smiled and hummed under my breath.

*"Ah, ce chef est très forte, n'est-ce pas? Je devrais recevoir un chef comme ça dans le futur." I hummed under my breath, and for a moment, I thought I saw his eyes flicker to me, but I must have been wrong.

"Hee-hee~!" I giggled, smiling wide. I slowly made my way over to where the door was, only to be hit in the face with it right after Luffy fell from the upper-floor with the old guy.

I cursed loudly, holding my (now most likely broken) nose.

**"Vous fils de pute! Fils de pute mère putain de l'enfer!" I shouted in French, holding my nose as the man shouted stuff that I didn't bother to listen to.

I decided to just leave, and walked out of the restaurant while holding my nose.

Thankfully, the Merry wasn't anchored to far away from the entrance, and I saw it easily. I walked to it and hopped onto the deck.

"Oh my god, Rai what happened to you?!"

I sighed. I was going to get one hell of a beating when Indigo hears what happened.

~X-X-X~

I frowned as I rubbed the bandages that were placed over my forehead. I contemplated taking them off; my fingers sure as hell wanted to. But this was all put to an end when Indigo slapped my hands away from my face.

"Don't you dare touch those bandages." She warned me, and I pouted, sticking my tongue out at her.

"Hey errand-boy!"

"Heard you have to work here for a year."

"Would it be alright to redraw the ship's flag?"

"Heya Luffy!" I said cheerfully, and he frowned.

When Zoro turned away Luffy put a booger in his glass. I held back my laughs, and then I started to laugh even harder when Zoro made Luffy drink it.

"O'blessed are the oceans for bringing me this fine day! O'love, laugh if you will, at my poor self who cannot endure his torturous passions!" Ah, the flirting-chef was back. "As long as I can be with you, I'm prepared to walk across any path, be it the paths of a pirate or a devil! But alas, 'tis tragic there is such a great obstacle standing between the two of us!" Yeah he's lookin' directly at Nami.

I felt my eye-brow twitch, because I've always hated flirts. Well, not hated, disliked maybe, but never really hated.

"Eh? Thunder-head what's up with you?" Zoro asked, and I felt myself snap.

***"Oh, je suis très bien Zoro, vous pièce ingrate de merde! Honnêtement, vous devriez vous soucier de mourir vos cheveux plus que le gars de cuisson flirt. Honnêtement, vous êtes un connard!" I said in a cheerful tone, to make sure that he didn't understand I was insulting him. My voice was thick with the accent that my mother had when speaking the language, as if it was her first. It probably was, actually. "Moss-tête."

"Are you insulting me?!" He asked, agitated.

"I'm just saying how cool you are Zoro. No need to be all huffy about it. I find that my mother's home language is best for things like this." I said with a smile, and he seemed suspicious but he (thankfully) dropped the subject. "Geez Zoro, calm dow-"

Then my narcolepsy decided to catch up with me.

~X-X-X~

*Ah, this chef is strong? I should get a chef like that in the future.

** You son of a whore! Son of a b*tch mother f*cking hell!

***Oh I'm just fine Zoro, you ungrateful piece of crap! Honestly, you should worry about dying your hair more than the flirting cook guy. Honestly, you're such an asshole! Moss-head.


	13. Chapter 13

Okay, so originally I was going to wrap the arc up in this chapter but... Nah, Ima drag it out one more chapter. Because I like cliff-hangers. Oh, and funfact: Captain Psyten was originally only going to be a one chapter Oc, and Vice-Admiral Tyven wasn't... yeah, anyway, go ahead and read on!

Disclaimer - I Own nothing but my Ocs!

Also: Thanks to rose46652 for reviewing! Ah, and nope, she's DEFINATELY not insulting him XD

_**Delicious**** Food and a Fishy Ship Arc**_

_**Chapter Four – It's you!**_

I sighed internally as I stared at the marine in front of me.

He was tall, had curly brown hair held back by a white bandana with the word 'Marine' on it. He was a towering eight feet tall, dwarfing my own height of five feet and three inches. Muscles rippled along his arms, exposed due to the white vest he wore, which undoubtedly had the word 'Marine' printed in blue on the back. Black slacks and dress shoes adorned his lower half, and in his right hand he held a large double-edged axe, wickedly sharp. With black beady little eyes and a thick face to top it all off, he was ugly.

But, I already knew this.

This was the man that had destroyed my ship.

The man that had taken my home from me.

The one who had defeated me.

The one who I am now going to beat.

As soon as he had stepped onto the platform that had suddenly appeared on the Baratie, he had calmed the chaos of the battle that had ensued when Don Krieg had decided to take the fish-shaped ship, and all had grown quiet. It seemed like none dared to utter a word, and it seemed as if not a single breath had been taken.

Then, he spoke.

"Where is the one known as 'Storm Caller' Rai, worth nearly forty-thousand Beri?" He asked slowly, in a deep voice filled with smugness.

Then I looked up, and straightened.

"I am Rai." I said coldly, taking a single step forward, my tonfas in hand. The cold silver was slightly warm from the electricity that had surged through it moments before, and scarlet blood ran down it from the pirates that I had been fighting. "And you are the Marine Captain that took from me my home."

"Hmph, this little girl? You can't be serious." He said in a mocking manner, and it made my blood boil.

"Yes, this _little girl_, is Rai, Daughter of Hemlock M. Cassandra, witch of Chiyama Island, and the best damned woman I've ever had the pleasure of meeting." I said coldly, my glare hard. "_This_ little girl is going to beat the hell out of you."

"Your mother is that witch from Chiyama?" He asked, obviously taking it down.

"Damn right she is! I'm proud to call her my mother!" I spat, electricity crackling through my hair.

"It certainly explains why you are a monster then." He grunted.

"Oh? Does it now? Well this little monster is going to give you hell. After all, if I couldn't defeat a simple Marine Captain, where would I be?" I asked, smirking at his confused expression. "After all, I'm going to write a tale of my adventures, a book that will be heard of all throughout the Grand Line! And I'll be damned if I let anyone or anything get in my way!" I rushed forward, my tonfas meeting the Marine's battle axe, the loud sound of silver on steel echoing throughout the make-shift battle grounds.

As soon as our weapons collided, the battle commenced.

Sanji and Luffy were dealing with the weird guy, so I knew I wouldn't get help from them. Besides, I don't need their help, I can deal with the weaklings on my own.

I couldn't even spare a glance though, as my eyes had to be focused on my enemy's eyes, because movements can lie, but the eyes never do. Our movements were locked in place; he would throw a punch or swing his axe, and I would block it with my tonfas (which was my favorite form as of late) then swing a hit at him, which he would block.

We were locked in a stalemate, though he was landing more hits than I was, due to his sheer muscle mass and dirty tactics. He was still zapped several times though.

Then Luffy ended the stalemate.

He destroyed the 'Fins' of the ship, the platform that we had been fighting on.

Right as the Marine Captain had aimed a punch my way.

It was the combination of lack of footing, loss of focus due to the deck being destroyed, and the punch that I barely had time to block that landed me in hot water.

Or perhaps it's cold water?

I'm not entirely sure to be honest.

I'm more worried about the fact that I'm kind of drowning at the moment.

Yeah, I probably shouldn't be worrying about metaphors while drowning.

~X-X-X~

It's so cold and dark. I can't see a thing. Water pulses all around me, pulling and pushing me this way and that, while simultaneously dragging me farther down. But for the life of me…..I can't fight back. I know that it's not a dream this time. It's reality. I can tell by the way that my chest hurts, the pressure that's building inside of it, though it's all I can do to keep the precious oxygen within my lungs. It won't be long now until it escapes though, and then I'll be in trouble.

Well, more trouble than I already am.

I'm glad Zoro's not here. He's injured enough as it is, and he'd probably try to jump in after me. That or Johnny or Yosaku would, if they could keep him down long enough.

Oh….. The water's stopped pushing against me.

That or I just can't tell anymore.

No, wait…..

It really did stop. But I'm still being dragged under, I've just stopped being tossed around like a rag doll.

Now that it's somewhat peaceful….I have a moment to think.

Well, other than the fact that the last bubbles of oxygen that were in my lungs were floating to the surface.

After I had woken up in the Baratie (after, of course, we had gone to tease Luffy, Zoro, Usopp and I) I had barely been given an explanation as to what was happening. The first thing that happened was that Don Kreig guy showed up, then this whole fight thing happened. All that really registered was that the Marine Captain that destroyed my ship was there, and that I fought him.

Ah, my vision's going dark.

I feel….Kinda sleepy.

I feel like laughing but…..I have no air left.

….I want to take a nap but….. what about everyone on the surface?

Hm….I think…..that a quick nap would be okay.

Yeah, a quick nap is all.

Only…a…few…minutes.


	14. Chapter 14

_**Delicious Food and a Fishy Ship Arc**_

_**Chapter Five – Umm…..What happened?**_

With a soft sigh, the woman swam towards the girl as the last bubbles of air escaped from her lips, tinged with blue from lack of oxygen. Not that it mattered really, it was just another poor pirate soul to collect after all.

But what she saw made her nearly curse, but she stopped herself from doing so. After all, it was not the proper thing for her to do in this situation. No, she needed to get the girl to a safe area, where she could be taken care of properly and be safe. The marine ship passed harmlessly above the two, obviously satisfied that it had finished its duty.

She was a young girl in looks, thirteen at the most, but the woman knew better. Though this girl did not have the dark hair of her mother, but rather the white hair that was attributed from her father, the woman still recognized her immediately. How could she not recognize her kin? Snow white hair that fell to her chin floated around her, no longer tossed around by the after-shock waves of the attack that the devil fruit user up on the surface had used to destroy the wooden platform. Her eyes were now shut, but she had seen the light, ocean blue orbs that held a wisp of gold just moments before.

She was pale, but it was most likely from the cold of the deep waters that surrounded her, and the contrast from her onyx wings that had instinctively wrapped around her, covering most of her torso made her seem even paler. Though the color of her clothing was bright, her shirt a fluorescent yellow and her pants an electric blue. She wore no shoes, something that ran in the family.

The woman quickly used her powers to pull the water from the girl's lungs, and breathed air into her system. With a quick (temporary) blessing, the girl could now filter the oxygen from the water and take it in. With quick, precise kicks, the woman was propelling herself towards the surface, the small girl cradled gently in her arms.

Though she had to quickly pull both herself and her ward underwater, just as the smoke-bomb hit. She waited until the smoke had dissipated before she deemed it safe to resurface. She quickly made her way towards where the old man was, whom she had seen nearly nine years before on her routes. She had nearly written the man and the small boy with the curly eyebrow off as dead. But they hadn't been.

She quickly made her way over while the rubber-boy and the blonde chef were distracted. She heaved the girl up onto the deck next to the old man, and the three men that had been standing there turned to her quickly, weapons at the ready.

"Take care of my kin." The woman said gently, before dipping down below the waves once more, her precise kicks and strokes of her arms carrying her deeper and deeper. She had to push all thoughts other than her duties from her mind, lest she become distracted.

~X-X-X~

"….ke…..p…."

Is that….someone's voice? It can't be though…I'm still underwater….

"….i….ke….up…."

It sounds a lot like someone saying something.

"….ai!...Ake…..up!"

Is that person…..talking to me?

"Rai! Wake up!"

It sounds like they're talking to me. Should I open my eyes? It's hard to move at all. I wanna go back to sleep.

Poke.

"Wake up!"

I groaned and slowly opened my eyes to see a smiling Luffy above me.

"Lu….ffy…?" I asked slowly, my voice hoarse. It actually hurt to speak.

"Come on Rai! You've been sleeping forever! I'm getting bored!" Luffy whined and I winced, but sat myself up. I only spared a glance at myself. I was bandaged again, and made a side note to take them off later.

"So you've…beat….Don…Krieg…?" I asked thickly, trying to speak properly but failing.

"Yeah!" He said, smiling wide.

I smiled back at him, and raised my hand weakly.

"Would you…..help me up…?" I asked, starting to be able to speak better.

He smiled and grabbed my hand, and helped me up. I was in a bed, but it was still hard to move. I just need to walk it off and get some food. Food and sleep cures everything.

I smiled and Luffy helped me walk. Unfortunately Sanji was there, but he seemed really animated about something. As we walked to the kitchen, Sanji told us about the All Blue. He seemed really eager about it, and I listened intently, loving the story of it completely.

Thankfully we were at the kitchen quickly though, because I was starving.

"Hmm…? Where's our seats?" Sanji asked, and I tilted my head, shrugging and sitting on the ground.

"Where's the food?" Luffy asked, the two not noticing me.

"Just sit on the floor."

"There aint no chairs for you."

I moved so that my legs were folded underneath me, and popped my back. Sanji brought me over a tray of food with heart eyes, and I thanked him. I kinda spaced the rest out, as I was so intent on inhaling all of my food that I only barely registered Sanji leaving, and I held up my bowl for some more soup, and kept eating. Then Johnny burst through the wall, half-eaten by a panda shark.

"….Can we eat it?" I asked slowly, and got hit over the head.

"Is that all you can think of?!" Someone asked, and I laughed, pulling out my travel log, ignoring everything else. It probably wasn't a good idea but…. Meh.

_I was saved from sinking to the deep depths by someone, but I don't know who. Either way, I'm really grateful. It's almost time to go after Nami. Yosaku just burst through the wall half-eaten by a panda shark. Ah, now he's explaining about how the others need help and we have to go after them. I wonder how this is going to end up. Luffy's beaten Don Krieg, and I'm glad that he did. It means that he's getting stronger. If I wasn't a captain already, I would love to be in the crew of a captain like that. _

_ Strong and wanting to go and complete his dreams. I want to be stronger. Hell, I couldn't beat a marine captain, one that I've already lost to even! It makes my blood boil just thinking that he's beat me this many times already. But next time, I'm going to beat him for sure._

_ Oh, Sanji's joined Luffy's crew now, and we're heading out to go to and get Nami back. I'd better get going then, and write more later._

I sighed and put my notebook away with a smile, hiding it in a pocket somewhere. Yeah, even I'm not sure where I keep everything. I don't even have any pants pockets. I went to make a move to follow Luffy, but fell on the ground, asleep.

Fucking Narcolepsy!

End of Arc


	15. Chapter 15

Hey guys! Sorry that this is such a short chapter, but some stuff has been going on and I haven't had time to write! I felt obligated to give you a chapter, so I pushed through this short chapter during my third period class, so sorry about that. I also needed a way to show how Indigo is with Arlong and stuff.

Thanks to MsWildLuck, CallmeEevee and rose46652 for reviewing,

Chieko Namikaze, LilPrincess95, MsWildLuck, REaderBot3000, and rose46652 for following, and

ReaderBot3000 for favoriting!

Oh, right, and we're at over 500 Views guys! 500! When we get to one thousand, I'll put up a special chapter for you guys! Please Review! I'll answer any questions you have by the way!

Disclaimer - I own nothing but my ocs

_**Arc Five – Fishmen Suck!**_

_**Chapter One – Deceit? **_

"Hey you! Stop right there! I'm going to kill Arlong! He killed my dad! So if you don't get out of my way I'll kill you too!"

With a cold look from the two of us, Nami and I, that is, we turned around to face the boy.

"I'm serious!" He shouted, tear leaking out of his eyes.

"Arlong….." Nami began, her hands moving to where her Bo staff was hidden.

"Doesn't have time to waste on little brats like you!" We shouted, Nami knocking him away with her staff, as I simply scoffed.

"Here's a little money, use it for your own protection." Nami said, dropping a small bundle of money down next to him.

I linked my arm in Nami's, gently squeezing her hand in a comforting manner as we walked through the gates.

"Oh! So you're back! That was quite a long trip!"

Nami and I sported the same looks as we walked down the pathway towards Arlong.

"This mansion is lax as always." Nami said in a (fake) relieved manner.

"Quite settling, if you ask me." I added, nodding once.

"Ha! As if anyone would dare to knowingly raid this estate!" Arlong laughed, and I kept the smile on my face. "How much did the two of you rake in this time?"

"Quite a bit!"

"But it was actually strangely heartbreaking this time!" I added, my look mirroring Nami's own as she nodded.

"Shahahaha! Since when did the two of _you_ get so sentimental?! Betraying people is your specialties, isn't it?" He laughed, and we kept the sly smiles on our faces.

"Oh? Is that so?" We asked our arms still linked.

"My Fishmen brothers! Our comrades have finally returned! Let us prepare a feast!" Arlong shouted, gaining cheers from everyone. Geez, another party?

~X-X-X~

With a slight sigh, I padded away from my spot next to Indigo, and towards the mansion, where her room was. I looked one last time at my Mistress before entering the building.

Her waist length black hair was tied back in a low ponytail, and she wore a pair of black shorts and a plain ocean blue tank top, her robotic right leg and hand showing plainly. On her left calf was her 'Fishmen Pirates' tattoo. Her deep ocean blue eyes were alive and on her face she wore a sly smirk.

I sighed once more, before exiting. Hopefully the others would get here soon and free her. I can't stand not being able to directly interfere with the fate of this world. To not be able to free her on my own. But…..I am the light, so I follow the rules.

…..

Don't I?

~X-X-X~


	16. Important note

Hey guys! Some stuff has been going on at home, and school's been a BITCH! I haven't had the time to write anything, but when I get the chance I'll write. For now, this story is going on temporary Hiatus, until I can stabilize my writing time, and get AT LEAST two chapters done, so I'll be set for two weeks update wise.

I apologize to all my followers and fans of this story. The highlight of my day is coming home and seeing reviews or favorites, Hell, just seeing the amount of views makes me happy. I'm only a freshman, and this means a lot to an author who started out in eighth grade.

It really pains me to have to do this but... until I can catch up in schoolwork, and find time to write, I can't update.

Sorry, everyone.

With all my love,

ScytheGirl


End file.
